The Dragon Slayer King
by StoryPlayz
Summary: Natsu is raised by the Black Dragon King, Acnologia. He's then forced by his "father" to slay other dragons in order to gain their power. When he encounters Igneel, he finds a father figure he's never had and learns to see life in a new way. Will Natsu change for the better? !OP Natsu! x Mirajane ship. Inspired by The Darkest Dragon Slayer. Movesetnames may come from Acnologia fics
1. Chapter 1 - A Legend is Born

**DISCLAIMER: Fairy Tail is not owned by me. I'm only going to do this for the first chapter. It belongs to the creator. Go find some other Fanfiction on Fairy Tail to find his name.**

" **bolded text"** is the dialogue of Dragons, Demons, and LOUD voices.

"normal text" is the dialogue of humans

 _Italicized words_ are human thoughts

 _ **Bolded italicized words**_ are dragon thoughts

Flames were erupting everywhere; the nearby sky became bright crimson in color, as the smoldering village burned a fiery orange in contrast to the dark mountains and blankets of black skies standing around it. Screams could be heard from across the mountain range, shrill voices of agony, and terror. The townsfolk were fleeing in every direction, running away from certain death. If one were to fall, that would be the end of them; they'd become nothing more than a pile of ashes.

Slowly, but steadily, the structures of the valley were becoming engulfed in flames. In the center of the town, a large clock tower building began to crumble. Its base caved in, and the majestic town hall became nothing more than a pile of rubble. Many of the smaller, surrounding huts were sharing a similar fate. Soon, most of the village was beginning to fall apart. There was only one word suitable for the aforementioned imagery: Chaos.

In the distance, lazily lounging atop one of the great mountains surrounding the horrific devastation of the burning village was a gigantic, oversized dragon. His black, shiny scales glistened in the evening twilight. He inwardly smiled as he witnessed the massive destruction he had just accomplished. _**These humans thought they could defy my power. I sure showed them the consequences of removing my sacred shrine from this undeserving town.**_ The town was now silent. The remaining buildings were all charred black. A place previously known for its great business trades and teeming with a population of over two thousand and became lifeless, all in a night's passing.

 _ **It's time to check for any survivors of the incident.**_ The beast's large wings sprouted open from their resting position. The dragon flapped his wings twice, and took off towards the sky, creating a large gust of wind. He dove towards the village and landed in the center. He perked his ears open. _**What's that sound?**_ A faint cry could be heard in the distance. To dragons, the cry was much more audible. The black dragon stomped towards the source of his annoyance. A small, pink-haired boy seemed to be the sole survivor of the dragon's attack **.** _ **How shameful, to think that a small boy was able to survive my onslaught of attacks.**_ The dragon lifted his huge claw and prepared to smash it down upon the boy.

Realizing what was going on, the child's cries became louder. A wave of magical energy erupted from his tiny body, and the Dragon stopped. _**What is this magic power? It's tremendous!**_ _ **I'm getting old, and it wouldn't be so bad to have a disciple who could carry on my legacy; someone else who can cleanse this world when I cannot.**_ He leaned his head in towards the boy.

" **Stop crying, and tell me your name"** the large dragon boomed. Momentarily, the pink-haired boy simply stared at the enormous being in front of him. To the dragon's amazement, the boy stopped his crying.

"M- My name is N- Natsu. Natsu Sashimi. What about you?" _**This one sure is interesting**_ **.** The dragon cleared his throat. **"I'm Acnologia, the King of All Dragons. Do you want to train with me, so that you can become the strongest? It's that or you die like the rest."** The boy scratched his head and paused for a while as if to think over the offer. "Yes," a soft voice replied, "I will become stronger so that I can protect everyone I care about."

" **Very well, you are now my disciple. I shall teach you how to become stronger so that you can finish my dream. I wish to cleanse this world of its filth, and you will help me. Understood?"** Natsu shook his head in agreement and smirked. "I understand."

 **Months Later**

A boy could be seen heaving a large boulder up a mountainside. Perched upon his destination was an enormous black dragon. In the sunlight, its glistening scales glowed with magical energy. It was watching the boy with a glint of distaste. _**"**_ **Natsu, you are taking far too long to push this tiny rock! It's ridiculous!"** the dragon boomed with anger. Natsu grunted again before replying, "It may seem like a small rock to you, but it's more than twice my size!"

It had been almost a years since Acnologia wreaked havoc onto Natsu's hometown, and he was now training the young boy. Natsu's physique had improved significantly and could boast to be physically stronger than most human beings, no doubt stronger than all five-year-olds. Natsu had just pushed the boulder up on top of the mountain when Acnologia grabbed it and tossed it back to the bottom. **"You were too slow,"** the dragon commented, " **Do it faster this time."**

The boy was seething in anger now, but he knew better than to piss Acnologia off. He didn't need another scar on his back. Natsu crawled to the base of the mountain and restarted the tedious, and painful task. Upon completion, Acnologia seemed satisfied. **"Much better,"** he mused, " **I knew you had it in you. I think it's time I began to teach you** _ **Dragon Slayer Magic**_ **."** Natsu's eyes went wide at this. Was it really what it sounded like? Magic that can slay dragons? "Whoa! When do we start?" he yelled, not being able to contain his excitement. **"Tomorrow is your sixth birthday, is it not? Why not start then?"** The dragon was surprised by his disciple's eagerness to start his training. _**He has no idea what it's like to truly train**_ **.**

 **2 years later…**

 **Chaos Dragon ROAR!** Natsu bellowed as he shot a stream of pure magical energy out from his mouth. A large gaping hole appeared on the other side of a mass of rock. **"You're becoming much stronger. Though you are still far from powerful." a** black dragon commented from the side. **Chaos Dragon, WING ATTACK!** Natsu unleashed a fury of chaos energy on the unfortunate ground, causing a large crater to appear in it.

" **Stop for a moment** ", Acnologia said, **"I've been thinking. Although you may not be strong enough to defeat the likes of Zeref, or me, I'm certain you may be able to defeat some dragons."**

 **A/N** And that's the end of the chapter! Hope you enjoyed! This is my first fanfic, and I see a lot of ways in which this plot can progress. Thanks for reading that bit right there. Any reviews would be appreciated. I feel my writing style is pretty cringe, but I don't know _why_ , exactly. Try not to flame, but constructive criticism is for sure appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2 -Killers are Created, Not Born

**A/N: Thanks for the review, BlindLight98**

" **Stop for a moment** ", Acnologia said, **"I've been thinking. Although you may not be strong enough to defeat the likes of Zeref, or me, I'm certain you may be able to defeat some dragons."**

"Defeat dragons, as in, I'm going to kill them?" Natsu spoke coldly. The years of training with Acnologia had taught him to hide his fear and other emotions. _'Emotions and Feelings are what the weak and losers talk about'_ he had said. Natsu's father, who was the Dragon King, Acnologia, had a nickname, _The Black Rock._ It wasn't too hard to understand why. The black dragon was known for his lack of empathy when he went on massive killing sprees, and in his eyes, lives weren't worth anything. Natsu had originally not wanted to kill; he only wanted to be stronger so he could protect those he loved. Acnologia had different plans for him. **"It's kill or be killed"** he had said. Through ages of emotional training, Natsu had finally become a cold-blooded killer, much like his father. He stood for no values and empathized with no one. He'd learned to avoid the pain his victims were going through. He no longer saw his opponents as enemies, but rather, _prey._ He had burned down several villages like his father, and had acquired himself a title amongst humans and dragons alike – "The Cold Prince"

" **You will not be able to do so with the power you currently have. Most of the other dragons are almost on par with my skill level. You will need the help in order to defeat them"** Acnologia's voice interrupted Natsu's thoughts. **"I will bring you to the Gates of the Etherious, where the most dangerous demons are kept. There, you will gain their power, and be able to transform into a demon yourself."** Natsu couldn't help but shiver at the thought of becoming a demon. _So I'm really doing this. I'm going to kill dragons as a demon._ **"Meet me in the underworld. Its coordinates are X-63 Y-79, H- Negative 666"** the large dragon demanded before vanishing into thin air. "Alright, looks like it's time to do this," Natsu muttered to himself before creating a large portal in front of him. **CHAOTIC VOID!** Chaotic void was a spell that allowed Natsu to get from one place to another almost instantly. However, he could only use it if he's been to the destination before, or knew its coordinates.

Natsu reappeared from the void. He observed his surroundings and found the underworld to be rather desolate and barren than he had expected. "Yo Acnologia, where are you?" he cried out to the empty space around him. _I swear, he told me the coordinates were X-79, Y-63, and H -666, right?_ **"No, you idiot, I told you to go to X-63, Y-79, not the other way around."** Natsu turned around to see his father majestically sitting on the other side of a large chasm. "Sorry." The dragon beckoned him to the other side. **CHAOTIC VOID!** Natsu appeared within a split of a second.

" **By thy ancestor, the great Lucifer of the Leviathan 5, from the depths of the Underworld, I call upon thee, Etherious of the Present, Sitri!"**

Having just heard his father's chant, Natsu anticipated that a great big monster Devil, like the ones he had heard about in old folktales of Demons destroying towns, would appear. To his surprise, the "demon" that joined them almost looked human. She took a quick bow and introduced herself. " **I am Sitri, one of the 7 Great Satans of the Present. I am a descendant of the Great Lucifer. You summoned me?"** she asked the dragon king with a serious look on her face. **"Yes, I did. I am the Dragon King, Acnologia, and this is my son, Natsu Dragolia. I am here to request for you to bestow your Demon Magic upon him so he can transform into an Etherious by borrowing the power of the Underworld."** The Dragon King addressed the demon with great respect. This was a rare occasion for Natsu and he gave special attention to Acnologia's irregular display of manners.

Sitri glanced at Natsu for a moment, then narrowed her eyes and frowned. **"Are you not willing to fulfill the request of the Dragon King?"** Acnologia demanded, visibly annoyed that Sitri had to think about the matter. She opened her mouth to protest. **"No it's not that, it's just-"** She whispered something into Acnologia's ear that Natsu, even with his enhanced hearing, could not pick up on. Acnologia's eyes shot wide with shock, and he glared menacingly at Natsu for a moment, before he boomed, **"Go play over there for a bit. Can't you see that we don't want you to hear what's going on?"** Natsu hurriedly ran off. _I wonder if they're talking about me._ Natsu once again enhanced his senses and perked his ears up to try and hear anything. _They must be communicating telepathically._ He looked over to see Acnologia with a wide smirk over his face. **"Let's go Natsu; it's time for your training."** Sitri had vanished, and for some reason, Natsu had wanted her to stay.

" **Since you cannot become a demon, Natsu, I will finish your Chaos Dragonslayer training. Let me show you some secret arts."** Acnologia gathered up magical energy in his mouth, and bellowed, **"SECRET ART: HYPER BEAM OF DISCORD!"** Natsu conjured up his own magical energy and realized that this was far stronger than his Roar. **"SECRET ART: Chaos Dragon's Horns of Disembodiment!"** Natsu copied the dragon and his own to arms became blade-like, taking up the features of a dragon's horns. They were sharp at the edges. Natsu poked himself in the shoulder, and he drew a bit of blood. "Wow, these would be deadly in combat" Natsu announced to the world. **"Against humans, yes, but they are only enough to damage Dragons by a small amount. "** Natsu nodded his head. After months of secret arts training, Acnologia proclaimed that Natsu was ready to take on some dragons. "CHAOTIC VOID – METALICANA!" Natsu screamed in delight as he vanished.

Natsu steadied himself as he appeared in a massive field. In front of him was the Dragon King of Iron, Metalicana. **"Who are you?"** the dragon inquired. "Your End" Natsu replied.

 **CHAOS DRAGON ROAR!** Natsu shot a beam of swirling dark purple out at the Iron Dragon. He shielded it with his large mechanical wings. **"You think you can defeat me? You can try!"** he taunted. **CHAOS DRAGON WING ATTACK!** Natsu leaped onto Metalicana's back. "I will defeat you! Acnologia said that I must!" Metalicana's eyes shot wide open as his opponent mentioned the name of the Dragon King. He whipped his tail at his attacker, slamming him into a huge mountain. **ACTIVATE DRAGON FORCE!** A pair of raven-black dragon wings sprouted out of his back. Horns forced their way out of his forehead. His canines became noticeably sharper. Natsu had become a Dragonoid. His face was covered in pearl-black scales. _Ugh… This is so painful every time._ He was holding back, trying not to show his pain while undergoing partial Dragonification.

Metalicana let out a gasp of horror. _Did he master the Dragonslayer art? Gajeel hasn't even reached a tenth of his power!_ His eyes became narrow slits. **"You're too dangerous. I should exterminate you before you become a threat to everyone in Earthland."** The iron dragon tackled Natsu to the ground. **"Oh? I feel like I'm the one that's going to eliminate YOU!"** Natsu gathered up a large beam in his mouth, and blast the unfortunate iron dragon with 80% of his power. Metalicana was out cold. Natsu finished the deed when he muttered an ancient banned spell of Death. **CHAOS DRAGON SECRET ART: BLACK EXECUTIONER!** He conjured up a large Axe of magical energy that glowed in an aura of black. The ax came crashing down on Metalicana's head. Natsu walked up to his head and absorbed his magical energy, as well as his magic.

" **Iron Dragon's ROAR!"** he cried, to test out his new powers. A beam of edges and metal blades came rushing out of his mouth. Satisfied, Natsu reverted to his human form. His wings tucked in, returning underneath his skin. His horns faded away, his canines returned to normal, and his tail disappeared. The aura around him faded, and the Dragon King smiled to himself in satisfaction, proud of what he had just witnessed.

Natsu cleaned his wounds and summoned a portal in front of him.

 **CHAOTIC VOID – Grandeeney!**

A/N: I hope you enjoyed! Once again, Criticism accepted. I hope you understand how Natsu's going to start his relationship with Mirajane, after encountering Sitri.


	3. Chapter 3 - Igneel

**CHAOTIC VOID – GRANDEENEY!**

Natsu could see a large white she-dragon perched atop a cliff. **CHAOTIC VOID!** He soon appeared next to her. Her voice was gentle, and one that showed kindness. "I, I'm lost," Natsu said. **"Come, young one, allow me to guide you through the - ."** Natsu had stabbed his sword-like hands through her legs. "It's time to die," he muttered under his breath. Grandeeney retracted in response to his sudden attack. **"So you're a Dragon Slayer"** she growled, a hint of betrayal in her eyes.

"Sure am!" Natsu laughed. With a smirk on his face, he dashed towards Grandeeney. **IRON DRAGON'S CLUB!** Natsu's hand turned into a large iron pole. **KARMA DEMON: IRON SPIRAL!** Several more poles like the first one were replicated on the ground. Grandeeney had poles stabbing at her from all sides. **"SKY DRAGON'S ROAR!"** Grandeeney let out a large gust of the heavens and blasted Natsu across the chasm.

 **Activate DRAGON FORCE!** Natsu screamed as he became enveloped in an aura of purple and black magical energy. **"I will tear you apart as I did to Metalicana!"** He began to conjure up his magical energy once more. **CHAOS DRAGON SECRET ART: HYPER BEAM OF DISCORD!** Natsu released a large blast from his mouth. Grandeeney tried to block the attack with her wings, but the beam came at her too quickly. She shrieked in pain, as Natsu's beam enveloped around her. **"I'm sorry, Wendy"** she whispered as she fell to the ground with a loud thump.

 _Wendy? Who's that?_ Natsu shook the thought out of his head. **CHAOS DRAGON SECRET ART: BLACK EXECUTIONER!** Grandeeney's head rolled off as the cut was clean. **ABSORB SOUL!** Natsu absorbed Grandeeney's magic power and spells. **SKY DRAGON'S ROAR!** _I wonder what it would be like if I combined my attacks?_ **UNISON RAID: CHAOTIC SKIES!** Dark clouds appeared over where he was standing. A large tornado of Purple magic and blue magic morphed into one. _This is awesome! I can combine my attacks into even stronger ones!_

With his Dragon Force, Natsu was nearly unstoppable. He targeted dragons of each element one by one. Flash the Lightning Dragon, Skiadrum the Shadow Dragon, and Weisslogia, the White Dragon of Light. As Natsu defeated each of these powerful beings, he felt himself growing stronger. **LIGHTNING DRAGON SECRET ART: CIRCLE OF DIVINE PUNISHMENT!** Natsu aimed all of his power at the hulk of ice standing before him. A yellow circle appeared in the sky, consistently rotating. Bolts of Blue Lightning came crashing down upon the dragon in front of him. He had hoped it would cause a spark to appear, hence creating fire. To his dismay, the dragon blocked it with his large crystallized wings.

Kosetsu, the Dragon of Ice, was one of the stronger dragons. **"ICE DRAGON'S SECRET ART: FROZEN BEAM!"** he roared as a large beam of ice was directed at Natsu. Thankfully, he avoided the attack. The battlefield was now covered with ice; the place looking like it had been encased in crystal. **ACTIVATE SKY DRAGON FORCE!** Natsu found himself surrounded by an aura of faded blue. His wounds began to heal, the scars on his body beginning to close. His Energy was slowly being replenished. **"ICE DRAGON'S ENCASEMENT!"** the frozen beast chanted. A field of ice approached Natsu's direction. The Ice began to crystallize his legs, his arms, and soon enough, Natsu couldn't move at all. Not being able to move meant that he couldn't cast any spells. He remembered what Acnologia did in the underworld. _I wonder if I could summon her, too._

"By thy ancestor, the great Lucifer of the Leviathan 5, from the depths of the Underworld, I call upon thee, Etherious of the Present, Sitri!" he chanted. To his amazement, nothing happened. _Oh no, this is very bad._ In the shadows, Acnologia repeated the words his disciple had chanted, understanding that he needed help. _**Of course, he doesn't have fire magic!**_ After Acnologia muttered his words, the she-devil appeared in front of him. **"Why did you summon me in the broad daylight?"** she hissed at the black dragon king. Acnologia pointed towards the direction of the heated battle between Natsu and the Ice Dragon. **"You see those two over there? Help my boy defeat the Ice Dragon".** Sitri nodded and launched herself into the battle. **"By my ancestors, lend me your power and the power of the Underworld; Go, SOLAR HELLFIRE!"** Sitri summoned a portal that spewed fire of crimson red. Kosetsu took a large blow from the attack. **"Argh,"** he cried. **"Ice Dragon – ROAR!"** A large beam of frost powered through the landscape yet again.

 **CHAINS OF AGONY – BIND WITHIN THE FIERY DEPTHS OF THE UNDERWORLD!** Sitri paralyzed the Ice Dragon King. "Exactly what I needed," Natsu thanked the she-devil. **"Glad to be of your assistance." CHAOS DRAGON SECRET ART: BLACK EXECUTIONER!** Natsu absorbed the ice dragon's powers and beamed. _I'm one element away from acquiring the last elemental roar spell; I need the element of fire._

 **3 years later… (Natsu Age 12)**

 **ICE DRAGON'S SECRET ART: ARCTIC TUNDRA!** The ground around him collapsed as everything around Natsu became encased in ice. The air around him reached temperatures below -50 degrees Celsius. After his 3 years of intense training, Natsu had learned to master most of the elements that he had gathered a while ago. He became particularly fluent with switching between elements at will. **UNISON RAID: HOLY LIGHTNING FREEZE!** A circle of white light appeared in the sky. Down came bolts of white lightning that struck the nature around him. Everything that was unfortunate enough to get hit either was demolished or became frozen. "I'm ready to acquire the last and most challenging element: Fire!" I should be ready to take on any fire dragon now, so let's have some fun!

" **I challenge all fire dragons at once!"** Natsu complained. **"Think before you speak so boldly like that!"** a loud voice boomed from seemingly nowhere. A large flame came crashing towards Natsu and blasted him into the ground. _Ugh, my head._ While getting up, Natsu defiantly threatened his attacker, "I'll make you pay for what you just did there!" **CHAOS DRAGON ROAR!** The red dragon easily maneuvered around the attack. " **Hehe, you're the little monster Acnologia raised, aren't you? You're catching up to your old man, just as heartless, just as much of a monster!"** With another stream of fire, the dragon knocked Natsu down, yet again.

"You're a pretty tough challenge! Too bad you won't be around to fight me when I'm even stronger!" Natsu scoffed at the red dragon. **"You sure are cocky. I am Igneel, the king of Fire Dragons, and I will take you down! FIRE DRAGON'S BRILLIANT FLAME!"** the red dragon bellowed before unleashing a fireball of molten fury at the boy. Flames erupted on the ground, and through the forests nearby. Natsu's body couldn't take the heat any longer; it was beginning to lose its physical form. _This is the first dragon to have beaten me after Acnologia. He's very powerful, I respect him._ With those words, Natsu began to lose consciousness. _Where is Acnologia?_ In the distance, Natsu could hear the Fire Dragon preparing another attack. **"Fire Dragon's FLAMING COMET!"** The dragon slammed the ground at such a great force that chunks of large rocks flew into the air. It then took off in the air and made a dive at Natsu. _This is the end_. _I'm going to die here today._ Yet, Natsu didn't feel the expected impact. He opened his eyes, to see the Fire Dragon standing over him. **"How did you just feel when I was about to kill you?"** the dragon inquired.

"Just finish me off already," Natsu muttered under his breath. **"Do you really want me to do that?"** the dragon boomed, a flame forming within his mouth. "No no, I didn't mean that." **"Then answer my question. How did you feel?"** Natsu paused for a moment to think over the question. "Fear; for the first time in so many years, I felt fear." **"Anything else?" "** While you were beating me up, I felt a strong sense of despair, and anger my inability to fight back." **"So you very well know how the dragons you've slain felt as well?"** Natsu nodded to show that he understood. **"Listen, boy, lives aren't just the existence of someone, not just a simple state of being. Being alive means much more; it means having a family, having friends, and feeling loved. Feeling that you aren't alone. People LIVE for each other. Do you get that?"**

Natsu repeated the Dragon's words to himself as he tried to understand. "Love," he whispered, "Family?" Memories of his hometown being burned down crashed into his mind. The Chaos, the devastation, the feelings came flooding back. "Acnologia…" he muttered through his clenched teeth. He balled up his fist. It was because of that despicable being, that Natsu knew of no family, and didn't know what life meant anymore. "ACNOLOGIA!" he screamed, as tears began to form around his eyes. Igneel looked at the boy in pity. _**He's a poor soul, having his town destroyed by the Apocalyptic Black Dragon at such a young age, having all of his emotions stripped from him. He was reformed to kill. How many corpses has he seen?**_ "Igneel?" the boy asked, "Will you be my family?" The Fire Dragon King was taken aback by this sudden gesture. **"Yes, Natsu. Do you want to be my son?"** The boy nodded and hugged the Red Dragon's large claw.

"Yes, father." **"You are now Natsu Dragneel, the Prince of Fire Dragons."**

With that, Natsu and his new father left the bloodied battlefield.


	4. Chapter 4 - Promise to a Burnt Out Flame

" **You are now Natsu Dragneel, the Prince of Fire Dragons"**

With that, Natsu and his new father left the bloodied battlefield.

 **FIRE DRAGON'S BRILLIANT FLAME!** Natsu had been living with Igneel for almost an entire year now. Under the Red Dragon's supervision each day, Natsu's skill in the Fire Dragon Slaying Art had improved exponentially. **FIRE DRAGON SECRET ART: EXPLODING LOTUS CRIMSON FLAME!** A large red portal stretched open in front of Natsu. Thousands of tiny fire pellets shot out of it at an insane speed. Upon contact, they all combusted into flares, leading tiny bits of fire and debris scattered around what used to be the training area. **"That's enough for today, Natsu!"** a deep and gentle voice called out.

Natsu looked up at the Fire Dragon King. "Are you proud of me?" he asked his father while beaming proudly. **"Yes, you have become much more powerful since 11 months ago, son"**. In fact, after Igneel decided to teach Natsu Fire Dragon Magic, he had invented one of the strongest spells that Fiore has yet to see. As the first Dragon Slayer to acquire all of the elemental Slayer Magics of destruction, Natsu was able to combine them all into a power-move. **SWIRL OF ELEMENTS– Combine the Elements of Light and Darkness, Lightning and Water, Ice and Fire, Earth and Sky, Chaos and Unity – Lend me your power, Dragon of Destruction– Roar of Purgatory!** Natsu let out a swirl of Sparkling Black, and cleared a lane of ground, leaving an entire line of scorched earth. **"Clean this up, and then come to the cavern for food, okay?"** Natsu nodded, and bid Igneel farewell. **"Unity Dragon Secret Art – RESTORE CREATION!"** Natsu chanted. The place reverted to the way it was before he trashed it.

"Mphh, this is one of the best pieces of –mrph- meat I've tasted in a while! You cooked it just right, Igneel!" Natsu complimented the dragon's cooking as he stuffed food down his mouth. Natsu thought back to the first time they shared a meal.

 ***FLASHBACK***

" _Hey Igneel, why did you agree to adopt me?"_

" **You have potential, my boy. You may be one of the most dangerous threats to the world, and you may also be one of its greatest protectors. I want to guide you on the right path, my son. Fight for those you love, and want to protect. Don't fight to kill or harm."**

Natsu blinked in response. "You think I can be a good person? After all I've done?"

" **Yes. Everyone has made mistakes in the past. It is recognizing your mistakes and starting a new life that truly allows us to grow stronger."**

Thinking about what his father said, Natsu smiled to himself. _I guess there are some good souls in this world, ones who are willing to give me a second chance._

"For you, Igneel, I will try to become the best I can be," Natsu announced as he snuggled under his father's massive wing.

 ***END FLASHBACK***

Natsu's chewing had slowed down. He swallowed and looked at the chicken leg in his hand.

" **Is something wrong?"** Igneel asked with a look of genuine concern on his face.

"Nah, it's just... Igneel, do you ever regret adopting me? What if I turn into a killer again, and kill you?"

" **No, Natsu, I believe that you will always be able to make the right decisions. Within your heart, I can see a pure soul. Natsu Dragneel, you are my son, and I know you will become one of the most famous protectors of Earthland. You will achieve great things, son."**

Suddenly, a large blast forced its way through the cavern. **"YOU INCOMPETENT WEAKLING! Why haven't you killed ended his life yet?"** Natsu turned towards Acnologia. "You can't tell me what to do. I no longer take orders from you." Acnologia thundered, **"You dare to refuse a direct order form me? Then, to hell with you! I have no use for an insolent brat who thinks he can defy me!"** Picking up his claw, Acnologia took a swing at Natsu. Before it was able to make contact with his body, a large red claw of equal force intervened and knocked back the attack.

" **No one touches my son; that includes you, Acnologia."** Igneel threatened, his eyes narrowing into two yellow slits. Igneel launched a strike at Acnologia. **FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!** Acnologia swiftly deflected the attack with his wings. **"Hahaha, Natsu, you've taken this FOOL as your companion. Come with me, I'm your father."** Natsu clenched his fists together. "Don't insult Igneel like that! You're not my father! IGNEEL IS MY FATHER!" Taken aback by this bold statement, Acnologia smirked. **"If it's war you want, its war you get, boy. You've chosen the wrong ally and the wrong enemy! I'm going to KILL Igneel!**

 **SWIRL OF ELEMENTS– Combine the Elements of Light and Darkness, Lightning and Water, Ice and Fire, Earth and Sky – Lend me your power, Dragon of Destruction– Roar of Purgatory!** Natsu let out an intense ray of energy at the black dragon. Acnologia suffered a great hit and paced backward. **"This doesn't concern you!"** Acnologia charged a hyper beam and blasted Natsu far into the ground. **"NATSU!"** Igneel cried. **"You'll pay for that, you piece of vermin!"** Acnologia smiled menacingly. " **We'll have to see about that!"**

The dragons took it to the skies; colorful beams of fire and chaos were fired in multiple directions. The two dragons were on par with each other. Acnologia got a hold of Igneel and sank his canines into the Fire Dragon's neck. With this perfect opportunity, Igneel allowed his claws to glow a fiery orange. **"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"** He rushed his flaming claw towards Acnologia's belly. The black dragon went crashing towards a mountain range. **"CHAOS DRAGON'S HORNS OF DISEMBODIMENT!"** Acnologia tilted his head forward, allowing magical energy to build up in his horns. Quickly, he charged at Igneel, who lashed back at him with a large stream of fire.

Natsu watched as the two dragons; one the king of all dragons, and the other his father, an undying flame that had the courage to challenge Acnologia. His eyes grew wide in shock as he realized which dragon was clearly gaining the upper hand. Acnologia had grabbed Igneel and was pushing him down at full speed. **"CHAOS DRAGON SECRET ART: ABYSS OF DARKNESS!"** "Oh no, Igneel…"

A great portal had appeared on the ground, and as Acnologia slammed the red dragon into the ground, both of them disappeared. _No, no, no! Igneel! Acnologia is going to unleash full hell on him! I've got to help him somehow!_

Another large portal opened up in the sky, and Acnologia appeared with a much more bruised Igneel. They crashed into the floor and tumbled a couple hundred meters. Igneel still had the will to fight, and his eyes shined a dangerous red. **FIRE DRAGON SECRET ART: FROM THE FIERY DEPTHS OF HELL, CEREBRUS' FLAMES!** Igneel surrounded himself in flames of blood-red. He charged full force at Acnologia and had developed a fire in his mouth. **FIRE DRAGON'S GREATEST DESTRUCTION – WRATH OF THE SATAN!** The Fire Dragon King bit into Acnologia's neck, and unleashed a fury of flames onto the black dragon's body. _So Igneel has only shown me a small portion of his power. This is what he's capable of._ Natsu cheered his father on, confident that he could defeat Acnologia. The Dragon King collapsed onto the ground. **"Igneel- "** he faintly muttered. **"Come closer – I have something to tell you. It's about Natsu. He's actually a-"** the black dragon wheezed for air.

The Fire Dragon leaned in to hear what Acnologia had to say. **"DID YOU FORGET WHAT MY POWER IS?!"** the king laughed maniacally. **CHAOS DRAGON SECRET ART – ARTEMIS' AXE OF BLACK EXECUTION –CURSE OF ETERNAL SUFFERING!** Igneel was knocked back into the ground. The large axe had appeared over him. **"NOW FINISH HIM OFF!"** The axe crushed Igneel's head into the rock-solid floor. **"Looks like my job here is done,"** Acnologia chuckled. **"Next time I see you,** _ **son**_ **, I hope you're strong enough to be worthy of my name!"** He spread his large wings and took off towards the skies.

Igneel lay on the ground, motionless. "DAD! IGNEEL!" Natsu cried out, tears rolling down his pale cheeks. "You can't leave, Igneel, I have no one left!" The red dragon eyed his son before taking a weak breath. **"Natsu, I'm afraid I don't have much time left. Curse of Eternal Suffering is a spell that puts its victim into a painful death. I'm going to have to leave you, Natsu. Make sure to take care of yourself."**

"BUT IGNEEL!" Natsu was unable to contain his sorrow. "Acnologia, I'm going to KILL THAT BASTARD!"

" **No, Natsu, remember what I taught you. I brought you up to protect those you love, not to inflict harm upon those you hate. Fight for what you value, not to seek revenge. I have one request for you, son."**

"WHAT IS IT? I'LL DO ANYTHING AS LONG AS YOU STAY!"

" **The best you can do for me, as well as your future friends, is to live for them. Live for us Natsu; live your life to the fullest. Enjoy what it has to offer. I want you to live each and every day to the fullest, for me, ok? Promise me you'll do that."**

"NO IGNEEL, YOU CAN'T LEAVE!"

" **PROMISE ME!"** Igneel choked out, with his last bit of strength.

"OK! I promise you" Natsu spoke softly.

The Fire Dragon King's body flashed once, then twice, before it began to glow.

"Igneel, what's happening? IGNEEL?!"

There was no response from the red dragon. With a smile on his face, his body began to tear apart, bit by bit. His lower body became consumed in the light, and turned into chunks of yellow dust particles. Slowly, his entire body was fading. Igneel was dying.

" **IGNEEL!"** Natsu echoed to the world as the Fire Dragon dissolved into the air.

 _ **Goodbye Natsu, make sure you keep the promise you made to me today.**_ The Fire Dragon King was no more.

 _Natsu scoured around the forest._ "Igneel? Where are you? This is just too cruel; come out, and stop hiding from me, will ya? I'm hungry. Let's go home. Igneel? Igneel?" The boy had been aimlessly wandering around the forest for 3 days, calling out the name of his once beloved father, the King of Fire Dragons.

He arrived atop of a hill, and glanced down towards a large city. However, one building stood out to him the most. It was a dome-like shape, and had multiple flags attached over it. The most noticeable and remarkable feature of the building was its large symbol in the middle of it. It looked like a simple ink-blotch in the shape of a dragon. _Could this be where Igneel is hiding?_ Below the mark were the words, " _Fairy Tail."_


	5. Chapter 5 - A New Family

_He arrived atop a hill and glanced down towards a large city. However, one building stood out to him the most. It was a dome-like shape and had multiple flags attached over it. The most noticeable and remarkable feature of the building was its large symbol in the middle of it. It looked like a simple ink-blotch in the shape of a dragon. Could this be where Igneel is hiding? Below the mark were the words, "Fairy Tail."_

 ** _Chapter 5 - A New Family_**

Natsu trudged down the dirt path, towards the _Fairy Tail._ Calling for Igneel on the way, he came across the majestic piece of architecture. Approaching the building, Natsu came across another boy about his age. He could see that the person standing in front of him had a rather lean build, with an impressive 8-pack and well-toned shoulder muscles. Most of this was revealed because the boy was wearing nothing but a pair of shorts.

"Put some clothes on, ya perv!" Natsu muttered at the half-naked boy. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?" he yelled back. "Grey, are you getting into fights again?" a redhead carrying a sword came out of the building. She noticed the pink-haired juvenile standing in front of her. "Who are you?" she questioned him. "Natsu – Natsu Dragneel. I came to this place to look for my friend, Igneel." The redhead stared into the sky for a moment. "Igneel? Never heard of him. Is he a wizard, too?" she curiously inquired. Natsu scoffed at her. "Wizard? No no, Igneel is my father. He's the Fire Dragon King." The girl's jaw dropped at this piece of information. _So he's a Fire Dragonslayer?_ "Do you know any magic yourself?"

Natsu looked at her. "Quite a bit, actually! Igneel taught me lots of Fire Magic."

Grey smiled at this knowledge. _So he's fire, huh? We'll have some great times together. I'll beat him up every day!_

"What's your name?" Natsu asked the redhead.

"Erza – Erza Scarlett" she replied, reaching her hand out. Natsu extended his own hand, and they shared a firm handshake. "Come inside, I'll take you to the Guild Hall."

Erza lead Natsu through the double doors, and what was inside amazed him. There were many tables scattered about the place, people of all ages were sitting at them, chugging down alcohol. "Hey, who's that pink-haired kid?" a middle-man with purple hair pointed out. "Probably another member, Macao." The second voice belonged to a man with a pipe in his mouth. His hairdo was an interesting one, too. "Shut up and smoke your pipe, Wakaba." Macao retorted.

While continuing to walk, Natsu observed the scene to more detail. There was a man in a skinny dance suit, who was break dancing in one of the corners of the bar. A fat man with a canvas and paint tray sat in another corner, trying to capture the lively scene in the guild. He came up to an office on the second level of the guild hall. Sitting in there was a tiny white-haired man who was shuffling some papers, and filing them into a cabinet. He looked up to see Erza and Natsu standing at his desk. "Hello, Erza! And who's this friend that you brought to the guild today?"

The man smiled warmly at Natsu, who instantly thought of Igneel. "I'm Natsu, sir." A look of amusement came over the old man's face.

"No need for such formalities, my boy! My name is Makarov. Why are you here today?"

"I'd like to join your guild, and make some money to keep living while I look for my father, Igneel."

The white man stroked his mustache as he contemplated the boy's words. "Igneel, eh? You mean the Fire Dragon King?"

Natsu's eyes lit up. "Have you seen him anywhere?" he asked excitedly.

Makarov shook his head. "No, but I've heard quite a bit about him."

The boy's eyes showed a glimpse of disappointment before he hid the feeling away. "So, can I join _Fairy Tail?_ "

"Why of course!" Makarov laughed, "Why wouldn't you be able to?"

He pulled out the guild mark, and asked Natsu, "Where do you want your guild mark to be?"

"Here" Natsu pointed to his left shoulder. Makarov nodded. "Very well. This may hurt a bit." The old man imprinted the guild mark onto the boy's extended arm. Natsu didn't wince at all.

Gently, the old man urged, "Go run along and meet your new guildmates! Erza, you stay here, I'd like a word with you."

As Natsu scanned around the hall more, he noticed that there were many more children around his age present at the guild. There was Grey, a girl that was playing with some magic cards on a table, and three white-haired siblings, and of course, Erza. There were also some larger, tougher teenagers, but Natsu paid no attention to them. "Yo!" He ran over to where most of the other younger members were sitting. "I'm Natsu, a new member of your guild. Wanna all introduce yourselves?"

The younger white-haired girl looked up at him. "H- hi! I'm Lisanna, one of the Strauss Siblings. This is my brother, Elfman, and my sister, Mirajane." Natsu eyed the two aforementioned characters. Elfman was this very brawny man, who had gigantic bulging muscles. His fists were almost as large as Natsu's face. Mirajane was this girl with a ponytail tied behind her back. She had a slim body and was generally very fit. As Natsu looked at her for a bit, she turned to him and growled, "What are you looking at?" Natsu continued to look at her in a daze. _She kinda reminds me of someone… No way, could it be,_ "Sitri?"

Mirajane's eyes went open in shock. "How did you know the name of my Satan-Soul" Natsu scratched his head. "Satan-what now?" Mirajane rolled her eyes at the ignorant fool in front of her. "Satan-Soul. It's one of my take-over spells. One of my particular demons is Sitri, the demon of fire. How do you know her?"

"Oh, I met her in the Underworld once!" he happily proclaimed. This got the attention of the group of children. "The UNDERWORLD?" they gasped in unison. Grey stepped in and scoffed, "that sounds like utter bullcrap." Natsu stood up and faced him. "Oh yea, stripper, you wanna go?" "LET'S GO, YOU FILTHY LIAR!" Natsu summoned flames to his hands, and punched Grey straight in the face, knocking him into some tables. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT, DRAGONBOY!" **ICE-MAKE FLOOR!** The entire guild's ground became covered in ice. Soon, people were slipping and falling everywhere.

Mirajane pulled Natsu by his ears. "Just what do you think you're doing? You come to the guild, it hasn't been a day, and THIS happens?" She then smiled an evil grin. "You really are something else, aren't you?" Natsu readied his flames, ready to strike her. "You look kind of cute when you're scared. It's adorable." The girl chuckled, before tossing Natsu onto the floor. _What's that supposed to mean? Do I not look menacing?_

The guild almost had a full-on brawl before Master Makarov stepped in. **"ENOUGH!"** he yelled, **"Stop with your bickering and listen to me! Natsu is a new member of the guild, and that means that he is a new member of our family. We will treat him as we have treated each other for all these years, understood?"** The guild nodded in unison. **"Great, I'm glad I made that clear."**

Makarov jumped down from his platform and faced Natsu. "These are your brothers and sisters now, your new family. Learn to play nicely, alright?" Natsu winced at the word, 'family'. "Understood, Gramps."

"GRAMPS?!" the man repeated in surprise. _I kinda like the way that sounds._

The guild resumed its activities, and now Natsu was a part of _Fairy Tail._


	6. Chapter 6 - Demon Sisters Mira and Erza

Thank you guys for supporting this story! I'm kinda surprised that it was able to reach over 2000 views! Thank you! It really boosts my confidence as a first time writer. **Sorry I haven't updated in so long! (About 6 days) From now on, I will be updating at least once every week, on Sunday. I may write additional chapters depending on if I feel like it. Enjoy for now!**

The guild resumed its activities, and now Natsu was a part of _Fairy Tail._

 **Months Later…**

Little by little, he was adapting to the way in which a guild works. In the Guild Hall stood the _Mission Board._ Here, guild members would find a Job Request, and go on missions to earn money for their living. Job Requests varied greatly from each other; some required you to slay a certain monster, while others simply demanded for the clients' fortune to be read. However, most of the guild members remained in the guild hall, whether it was hanging out, or simply drinking a beer.

Natsu looked over a Grey, who had stripped himself of his clothing again. Staring intently at the half- naked boy, Natsu rolled his eyes. "What, you got a problem with me?" Grey exclaimed loudly.

"So, what if I do?" Natsu retorted equally in volume.

Cana popped out of a barrel of liquor. "Grey, your clothes!"

"AW Man!" the Ice Mage covered himself, slightly embarrassed.

"What a pervert," Natsu sighed.

"Who are you calling a pervert, pinkie?"

"YOU, you stripper!"

The boys leapt at each other, and began to brawl each other with fists.

Erza stepped in, and punched the both of them with her fists.

"What, you want some of this too?" Natsu challenged her.

"Don't do it," Grey was cowering in fear.

The redhead knocked both of them into a wall with immense strength. "What total idiots," she complained. While lying down dizzily, Grey complained, "But why me, too?"

Erza continued to lecture them, "You're not to fight, are we clear? This is our guild, and everyone here is your family. This is our home, not a place for fighting. Understood?"

"She's scary," Natsu muttered under his breath.

"For real," his comrade spoke out in defiance.

For a brief moment, they smiled at each other. Quickly, they turned their heads and stuck their heads up.

Getting up, Natsu looked around at the guild's scenery. _One day, I'm going to be one of the best wizards there are around! I'll make you proud, Igneel._

Throughout his time at the guild, Natsu had become a well-received member. Though he got into fights with Grey from time to time, they were on great terms most of the time, especially after Grey and the rest of the guild learned that Natsu wasn't only a _Fire_ Dragon Slayer, but in fact, he could use Ice-Magic, as well.

It was a while back when Grey had learned this, the hard way.

 **ICE-MAKE CAGE!** Grey had positioned his hands in a strange position; his left fist was balled up and put net to his right hand, which was an open palm. From his hands began to form a frosty, cold magical energy. The same magic appeared over Natsu's head. Within seconds, it morphed itself into the shape of bars of a jail cell, and crashed over the Dragon Slayer. Natsu began to holler with laughter from within the cage around him.

"What's so funny pinky?" Grey watched his opponent with a puzzled look on his face. What came next shocked everyone inside of the guild hall. Natsu leaned forward, and took a bite out of the bars of ice. He then produced his own Ice Magic. **ICE DRAGON'S ROAR!** Natsu unleashed a large beam of ice towards Grey, who dodged the attack. The Blast had collided with one of the Guild Walls, and an entire 20 m x 20 m patch of the wall had become ice.

Everyone looked at the damage of the attack in awe. Makarov came storming out of his office. "What is all of this commotion?" He glanced at the wall to his right. "Grey, did you do this?" The shirtless boy shook his head. "WHO WAS IT THEN!?" Everyone simultaneously pointed at Natsu. The short old man chuckled to himself. "So you're not just a Fire Dragon Slayer. Tell me boy, what other elements can you use?" Natsu listed out his elements, one by one. "Fire, Ice, Lightning, Light, Darkness, Earth, Water, Sky, Air, Iron, Chaos, and Unity." Wakaba piped in: "How many elements can this kid use?" Macao retorted with, "Well, if you can count, he clearly listed 12!".

The man with the pipe shrunk back in embarrassment.

Makarov spoke out loud, "Natsu, come in with me to my office."

"You're in TROUBLE!" Grey snickered in the corner.

"Shut up you pervy popsicle!" Natsu screamed at the other boy.

"So Gramps, what's up?"

"I think you're ready for your first job. Here, take this!"

"You mean it, Gramps? I can go on a job? By Myself?"

The Master chuckled, "Aha not quite. Pick at least 2 other members to go with you!"

"Alright, thanks Gramps!" Natsu rushed out of the office with a piece of paper in his hand. It was the job request.

"I'm going on my very first job!" Natsu announced to the rest of the guild.

"Did you even bother to read the thing before taking off?" a dry voice came from a corner.

It was Mirajane. "Of Course! Natsu replied. "It says here – uh. Please get rid of this thingy that's somewhere doing something to someone, for 50, 000 jewel!"

"IT DOESN'T SAY THAT!" Mira's little sister, Lisanna, piped in.

The older sister just laughed. "Are you telling me you're so stupid that you're so stupid all you were able to read off of that flyer was the reward?"

Natsu balled up the paper in his fist. "I CAN READ! Igneel taught me how to read and write when I was little!" Mira covered her mouth. _He's getting worked up over THIS?_

The boy continued, "It's just that nothing on this stupid flyer makes sense to me! I know the names of a lot of foods! Hamburgers, Spaghetti, Cakes and Cookies, Soup!" As Natsu continued to list out the names of various foods in an attempt to defend himself, the rest of the guild looked on in concern. "I swear I know more than just food names. I'm serious, you guys! Igneel taught me, he really did! He taught me to read lots of stuff." Tears began to form in his eyes, as he began to shake, with the flyer still firmly clasped in his hands.

Mirajane looked at Natsu and decided to tease him. " _You're so cute! Please don't cry…"_

"Don't be creepy. Hands off." Her younger sister urged. Natsu retaliated in frustration, "I'M NOT CRYING!"

"All of you need to calm down!" a fourth voice was heard as Erza walked along the guild hall. "I'm sure Igneel did his best. There's no need to be embarrassed! Learning to read and write can be a very hard thing to do! You just have to be patient and study hard! I can teach you if you'd like-"

"No Way! You're too scary!" Natsu expressed his disinterest.

"Would you like ME to teach you instead?" Mirajane taunted.

"No – you're both way too freaky!" Natsu denied her offer.

The boy felt his hair being tugged on, and before he knew it, he was being dragged along the guild floor by both Mirajane AND Erza. "I can't imagine what's so scary about a VOCABULARY lesson" they muttered in unison. "AHHHHH! Help me!" Natsu screamed as he was being dragged off in the distance. Mirajane only laughed at his protests while dragging his hair along.

Grey smirked to himself, "That's what he gets for being such a dummy!"

Natsu was thrown into a room with a couple of tables inside, and chairs, all arranged neatly into rows. "Give me THREE days" Erza stated, "Think of me as Igneel 2.0! I'll hammer all the vocabulary you need to become a successful Fairy Tail Wizard into your thick skull. And you will not eat, drink or sleep until you have mastered them! Understand?"

Mira flashed an evil grin at him from the other side of his desk.

"You're way scarier than Igneel!" Natsu scoffed.

"I only need 2 DAYS!" Mira challenged the redhead.

"What did you say?" Erza was seething with anger.

"YOU HEARD me. I only need TWO days!"

As the two girls began to bicker over who could teach Natsu in a shorter amount of time, the pink haired boy tried to slip out of the door.

"COME BACK HERE!" they both yelled as he was slammed back into the desk.

"Aww" he groaned, "Why are they like this?"

 **2 DAYS LATER…**

Natsu came back to the guild hall in excitement. "I'm all powered up this time! Who wants to come with me?"

Mirajane appeared behind him. "I guess I'll tag along to make sure you don't get into any TROUBLE!" she threatened him with a menacing smile.

"Anyone else to protect me from Mira?"

"Just the two of you should be fine, " Erza calmly stated while stuffing some Strawberry Cake into her mouth, "It's not that difficult of a monster to defeat.

And with that, Natsu and Mira took off on their two-person journey to slay a Mountain Vulcan.

 **2 YEARS LATER**

Years had passed. Natsu went on several missions with his newfound partner, Mirajane, and each time, they would seemingly become closer to each other. Alas, the good times didn't last very long. Mirajane was one of the first kids to be selected for S-Class Trials. When she gained her position as one of the youngest S-Class Wizards in Fairy Tail, along with Natsu and Erza, things went downhill.

It was when Mirajane took up her first S-class quest. Erza was out of town, on a quest with Grey and Cana. Consequently, she brought Natsu and her siblings to accompany her. On the mission, her younger brother, Elfman, had tried to take over a monster; one of the kings of the beasts. He very soon lost control, and went on a rampage. Attacking anything in his eyesight, it wasn't long before he began to attack his comrades. As he reached for the youngest of the Strauss siblings, she jumped out of the way. "Elfman! What's wrong? It's me, Lisanna! Why are you attacking us?"

Without hesitation, the beast continued to bat at the young girl. Natsu and Mira decided to take action. **CHAOTIC VOID!** Natsu appeared behind the beast from one of his portals. **LIGHTNING DRAGON'S ROAR!** The great monster recoiled in shock. He looked towards the direction of his pain, and saw the pink-haired teen glaring at him with rage. **CHAOS DRAGON SECRET ART: BLACK EXECUTIONER!**

"Don't hurt him!" Mirajane's soothing voice echoed throughout the forest. She was clearly worried that Natsu might hurt her dear brother. "I know, I've got it all under control" Natsu winked at her as he retracted the giant axe that was hovering above Elfman's head. It had vanished into thin air. **ICE DRAGON SECRET ART: CRYSTALLISIS ENCASEMENT!** The beast felt his legs becoming held down by large chunks of ice. The frozen mist crept its way up the rest of his body. **"ERGHHH NO! I will DESTROY all of my enemies!"** Elfman swung his arms at the ice, and smashed it into pieces.

To Natsu's surprise and dismay, Elfman attacked him while he was in shock. The pink-haired Dragon Slayer was knocked back a couple 50 feet. When he managed to regain his footing, what he saw was pure horror. Elfman had his younger sister in his hand. She was trying to squirm and break free of his grip, but with her current power, it was impossible. He laughed cruelly at her attempts of escape, and flung her towards the Cliffside before attacking Mirajane. "MIRA!" Natsu screamed as he reached out for the silver-haired beauty. He felt conflicted. _Both of them are in danger. What should I do?_

It was almost by instinct; Natsu reached out towards Mira, and howled at the top of his lungs: **Chaotic Void!** He appeared in front of Elfman's swing and shielded her from the hit with his arms. "Natsu-" she muttered before a large crash was heard by everyone. "Lisanna!" Mira screamed out, running towards her younger sister, tears in her eyes. "Mira-nee-" Lisanna managed to say very weakly. "I'll heal you up! Just stay strong! I'll bring you back to the guild!" Mira held Lisanna in her arms, tears rolling down her face.

The younger girl's body began to glow a bright golden color, and slowly, but steadily, rose into the air. Her figure levitated higher and higher, towards the sky. "NOOO! LISANNA!" her sister cried in disbelief. "I'm sorry Mira. I guess this is goodbye." And soon, she was gone.

Natsu had knocked out Elfman, who was now his normal self, lying on the floor unconscious. He walked over to Mirajane, and knelt down next to her. "It's ok Mira," his words were spoken softly and gently, "it wasn't your fault. Lisanna wouldn't want you to cry like this, would she?" This was his first time seeing her so vulnerable, as Mirajane was usually very independent, strong, and at times, even scary. Seeing her this "soft" and open frightened Natsu slightly.

"Just let it all out." He pulled Mirajane into his chest, allowing her to cry into him for comfort. When they headed back to the guild to bear the bad news, no one was happy to realize what had happened. Fairy Tail has lost a member of its family. It was a death, that would forever linger in the back of everyone's minds.

 _ **NEXT CHAPTER: EPISODE 1 OF ANIME SERIES!**_


	7. BONUS: Character Sheet!

**a/n Next chapter is coming soon!**

 **BONUS CHARACTER STATS! (Just so you guys know the approximate levels of each character)**

 **Natsu Dragneel (name adapted from** recent **paternal character - Igneel)**

 **Nickname:** King of the Dragonslayers

 **Type of Magic Used:**

Fire, Water, Ice, Chaos, Unity, Lightning, Light, Darkness (Shadow), Sky, Earth, and Iron DragonSlayer Magic. **(When combined, unlocks Dragonslayer Magic of Purgatory)**

 **Abilities:**

 **Absorb Soul -** allows Natsu to learn the basics of the magic of a previously killed opponent.

 **Single Element standard attacks** \- Club/Fist/Melee attacks, ROAR!, Enhanced senses of sight, hearing and smell, **Blades of Element -** Allows the user to convert their own blood into dual blades of an element they possess in their inventory. (Can combine elements to make multi-element blades)

 **Single Unison Raids -** Combine two or more elements to create special, stronger attacks.

 **Secret Arts:**

 **Chaos** \- Black Executioner, Artemis' Axe of Black Execution - Curse of Eternal Suffering, Chaotic Void, Horns of Disembodiment, Abyss of Darkness, Hyper-beam of Discord, ? (More to come)

(Note: Due to Natsu's nature, he usually refrains from using death spells like Black Executioner in most fights)

 **Fire -** Cerberus' Flames, Armageddon, Wrath of the Satan, Flames of Emotion, Crimson Lotus Flame, Exploding Dance of the Flares, Brilliant Flame, Flaming Comet, Solar Eruption.

 **Lightning-** Circle of Divine Punishment, Holy Lighting Missile, **Flashbang** \- (turns Natsu into a piercing bolt of lightning, that can travel at amazing speeds. Will harm Natsu and enemies if there is a collision.)

 **Ice-** Frozen Beam, Frozen Encasement, Crystallisis Encasement (Stronger version of Frozen Encasement), Ice Barrier, Arctic Tundra, **Colosseum of the Winter Games** \- user traps enemies and themselves in a dome-like shape. Enemy movement significantly slowed down. Colosseum will not break down from inside unless the caster is unable to sustain it with magical energy.

 **Sky** \- Sky Dragon Force (Self-heal), Wrath of the Heavens, Wind Barrier, Eye of the Hurricane, Wind Slicer.

 **Iron -** Iron Spiral, Enhanced Defense, Iron Scales, Sword Dance, Rule of the Iron Fist

 **Light -** At the speed of light, Holy Judgement, Bringer of Justice, Cleansing of Evil, Piercing Spear of Light, Hyper-Beam of Light

 **Darkness -** Depths of the Shadows - hide in the shadows, Servant of Darkness (Call for shadows to do bidding), Fog of Confusion - mask enemy's sight, (Nightmare of Ruins - invite enemies into personal hell, and abuse them there)

 **Earth - ?**

 **Unity -** Restore Creation (revert physical objects to the way they were a while ago.), Bringer of Peace - neutralize a small area of land from corruption and life-threatening spells (ie Zeref's curse),? **(more to come)**

 **Modes:**

 **Dragonforce (Dragonoid)** \- Temporarily take on the traits of a dragon, grow scales (Only triggered by strong emotion or consumption of high-concentration magical energy, such as ether nano). From his passion and friendships, Natsu gains power and his attacks become twice as strong, heavy, and fast. His spirit allows him to continue fighting when injured, his defense is doubled, and pain tolerance becomes unbelievably high.

 **Semi-Dragon Force (Activated at will)** : Similar to Dragonforce. However, Natsu can go into Semi-Dragon Force whenever he wishes, given he has enough magical power. However, instead of doubling his power, only a small boost is received. Nonetheless, it is still devastatingly powerful, and a force to be reckoned with.

 **Dragonfication Complete - True Dragon Force**

Allows Natsu to change into a full on Dragon, of only 1 element, at the cost of his magical energy being depleted at 3 x the normal rate and an unbearable amount of pain at each transformation. It is unknown how or when this type of DragonForce will/can be activated. Power of attacks will amplify by significant amount, almost 10x.

 **E.N.D** (Demon Form) - When the Demon side of Natsu takes over. He becomes an uncontrollable force. Bloodthirsty, relentless, cruel, and ruthless. He will kill anything in his path, and fails to recognize reason. Reason for activation is unknown, but it is predicted that he will enter this form when he goes though extremely traumatizing experiences, or his emotional levels rise beyond his control.

 **Weaknesses:**

\- **Motion Sickness.** Ewww Trains are bad. So are boats, cars, buses, or anything, really. Except for dragons, and other living creatures. Because they are cool.

\- Natsu lacks a brain sometimes, and cannot think properly. Has an irrational fear of Mirajane, who consistently acts as a sadist around Natsu, and Erza, who he sees as an older sister. Doesn't use the full extent of his power in most battles, unless things are truly at stake. Most people outside of Fairy Tail do not know of Natsu's true identity; they only know he is a Fire Dragonslayer.

\- **Time/Irregular Magic:** Natsu has a strong grasp over elemental destructions; however, if faced against a mage who is master of time-space control, he may be in trouble. He's not immune to any non-elemental magical attacks, such as Freed's Rune barriers. Using 'Time-Pause' or playing Mind Games may be the best way to stop Natsu, rather than physically restraining him.

\

\

\

\

\

\

 **Grey Fullbuster**

Nickname: Ice Princess

 **Magical Abilities:** **Ice Make Magic**

Grey is able to manipulate ice in a way that he can create anything out of ice. This includes living animals, sculptures, and physical weapons. He can also convert other objects into ice. One example is, Ice-Make Floor.

 **Fun Fact:** Grey's ice is unmeltable. The only way his ice could disappear is if he were to die, or if a stronger ice mage or himself were to cancel his spells.

\

\

\

\

\

 **Erza Scarlet**

Nickname: The Knight / Erzilla

 **Magical Abilities: Re-quip Magic.**

Erza can change her armor and weapons at a speed faster than anyone else. Her amazing swordsmanship is also remarkable, earning her the title of 'The Knight'. Her capability to destroy entire towns while on a mission is what earns her other nickname: Erzilla.

 **Weaknesses:**

\- Strawberry Cake (as bait)

\

\

\

\

\

\

 **Mirajane Strauss**

Nickname: She-Devil

 **Magic: Take-over**

Allows her to transform into the shape, and form of other animals, beasts, and sometimes, Devils! However, in order to transform into something, Mirajane must have previously seen and/or defeated a being. When taking over someone, Mirajane can also look into their thoughts. The catch is, she can only transform into beings of her own gender.

 **Weakness**

\- Natsu

\- Personal guilt at the mention of her younger sister, Lisanna, who died 2 years ago.

 **Alright, hope you guys enjoyed that bit. Cya later!**


	8. Chapter 7 - The Fairy Tail

**A/N: WOW, look at how far we've come! Over 2,100 Views! Thanks guys, it really helps to know people enjoy reading this!**

 _In a land far, far away, lies the Kingdom of Fiore; a small peaceful nation of 17 million, and a place filled with magic. Found in every home, bought and sold in every marketplace, for most, magic is merely a tool, a mundane part of everyday life._

 _For some, however, magic is an art, and they've devoted their lives to its practice. These, are the wizards. Banded together into magical guilds, they apply their skills in search of fame and fortune._

 _Many such guilds dot the landscape of Fiore, but there is a certain guild, in a certain town, that soars high above the rest. One from which countless legends have been born; a guild that will no doubt continue to create legends well into the future. Its name – is Fairy Tail._

 **Port Hargeon – Train Station**

"Excuse me, sir?" the conductor of a train looked at the pink-haired teen lying on the floor with eyes holding a great deal of concern.

"Hey Natsu, we're at Hargeon now! Time to get up!" a gorgeous silver-haired woman smiled at the mess in front of her. She had her hair tied into a ponytail behind her head, reaching her waistline. She was dressed in her signature casual redress outfit. "If you don't get up, the train might leave again, and we'll have to ride it twice!"

"Is he alright?" the conductor inquired, trying to see if he could do anything to help.

The woman smiled at him warmly. "It's fine – he's always like this when he's traveling on vehicles. It's a case of motion sickness. Don't worry, we'll ask for you should we require assistance!"

The pink-haired man, who had been subject to the conversation until now, managed to mumble despite his dizziness, "I'm never riding a stupid train again." As soon as he finished his statement, he felt another wave of nausea. "I'm going to hurl!"

The woman carried him off of the train and lay him down on a bench on the station platform. "C'mon Natsu! Let's not be so discouraged! Don't forget why we came here!" she exclaimed while poking at his face teasingly.

Natsu glared at her, "And what EXACTLY are we trying to accomplish by coming here, Mira?"

She looked at the reward paper, and stated, in a much more professional tone, "There's a man calling himself "Salamander" who has been kidnapping young women and shipping them somewhere. We need to stop 'em. Rumors have it that he's stopping by Hargeon in a few days, so we're taking our chances. Are you ready to go yet?"

Natsu clutched his stomach and leaned forward as he prepared to vomit the contents of his stomach out of his system. "Just give me a moment, will ya? I'll be ready in a couple of minutes. Just make sure I never ride one of those stupid trains ever again."

Letting a small laugh escape from her lips, Mirajane teased, with a heavily sadistic look on her face, "You look so adorable when you're like this. It makes me want to leave you on a train all day. How about this? Next time, you can sit in my lap, if that's more comfortable!"

The Dragonslayer flushed a color of dark red momentarily, to the satisfaction of the female mage, before turning back into a familiar shade of green.

….

….

….

 **Center of the Town of Hargeon-**

People were bustling around the streets of Hargeon. Located on the West Coast of Fiore, Hargeon had almost an entire monopoly over the fishing industry. Most of the people here made income off of catching sea creatures and selling them on the market. However, a variety of other businesses were still abundant in the town. Most people in Fiore, known as commoners, did not, in fact, know how to use magic. Thus, the only trade that was suffering was…

"WHAT?! You mean to tell me that there's only ONE magic shop in this WHOLE town?" a blonde girl dressed in a rather revealing blue and white outfit gasped in disbelief. Her hair dropped down her shoulders, and reached her waist. She was wearing black leather boots. A ring of keys was strapped on to her side, shining with value.

"I'm afraid so; the people around here are more fishing folk than they are magic folk. I reckon most people in town don't even know how to USE magic. I built this shop to sell to the wizards who happened to be passing through," an old man - presumed to be the shopkeeper - tried to defend himself.

"Aww man I came out all this way for NOTHING" the girl whined.

Trying to cheer up his customer's mood, the shopkeeper spoke again. "Now now, don't say that little lady, I have all the lady's goods. Let me show you a few. This color's magic is very popular with the young girls these days! It lets you change the color of your outfit with a swipe to the mirror!" He demonstrated by changing his own outfit to a shade of dark purple. "Now Green!"

As the shopkeeper continued to demonstrate the use of the Color's magic, the blonde girl spoke aloud. "I already have one of those; what I really want are some powerful Gate Keys!" As she spoke of what she desired, her eyes fell onto a silver key hanging by one of the shelves behind the counter.

"OH WOW, IT'S THE LITTLE DOGGY!"

The shopkeeper tried to explain, "Yes, but that one isn't very powerful…"

She persisted, "I know, but I really, really want it. How much is it?"

"20,000 Jewel" the price demanded by the shopkeeper was a rather high one, as the average income for most common folk was around 50 Jewel an hour.

"I'm sorry, but how much was that again?" the blonde tried to bicker with the shopkeeper, in hopes of lowering the price down to a more reasonable range.

The man was insisted on his price and repeated himself "20, 000 Jewel"

She propped herself to lie on top of the countertop. She positioned herself in a seductive way, making sure the shopkeeper could get a good view of her impressive figure; she leaned in, and whispered into his ear.

"Oh, come on, how much is it really?" She wrapped his arms around his neck, making sure he could feel her chest against his body. "Surely you could cut me a deal."

The shopkeeper was tense. Sweat rolled down the back of his neck. _Is she trying to seduce me?_ "Alright, I suppose, I can give you a bit of a discount."

The girl moved back, and winked at the old man. "Aww~~ you're so sweet~~. So, how much is it now?"

"19 000 jewel" the shopkeeper proudly stated.

Her eyes filled with rage. "19 000 jewel?!"

….

…..

…

…..

….

As she walked down the street, the girl continued to mutter to herself about the terrible deal she had just failed to bargain successfully.

"I can't believe that he only knocked off 1000 jewel. That stubborn old geezer must be blind! That trick usually works! So much for using my feminine wil-"

A distant crowd erupted into screams of joy and love. A passing conversation could be heard between two young ladies.

"Are you serious, is he really here?" said one of the girls.

"SALAMANDER!" the other one squealed.

The blonde, who had just processed what she heard, grinned widely. "Salamander, as in the wizard who uses Fire Magic you can't even buy in stores? WoW!" She then had a puzzled look on her face. Scratching her head, she then spoke loudly, as if to ask the world, "He's in THIS dead-end town?" To see what was going on for herself, the girl began to make her way to the forming crowd in the clock tower district.

….

….

….

 **In Another Part of Town**

As Natsu and Mirajane walked down the streets of Hargeon, they were attracting the attention of many of the townspeople. "Look at that girl, she's so pretty!" the men remarked. "That boy, he's really hot!" the girls swooned. They admired the great things everyone passing by had to say about them. They looked at each other for a moment, as if to see whether or not the statements circulating around them about each other were true. Mirajane stared into his eyes, his deep, black pupils; she could see… his eyes. He then blinked. She couldn't see his eyes anymore.

…

…

…

 _He does have an attractive face -_ she thought to herself. _His jaw is well-toned, he's got a nice body, and a personality like no other_ – _What is there not to like about him?_ Loud screaming coming from the alleyway snapped her out of her absorbed thoughts. Turning her head, she caught sight of a man who was seemingly in his mid-30s, surrounded by a group of girls. " _Salamander! You're so dreamy, and so hot!"_ The name rang throughout the town square. _Salamander, huh? I guess we found him!_ Grabbing a hold of her partner, Mira made her way through the crowd. The man at the center of the crowd turned his head to look their way. He flipped his hair, and pulled out his hand. On his fingers were two rings: One of them resembled a heart, and the other resembled a moon in the night sky. Pulling her back, Natsu urged, "He has charm spells on him. Be careful." The silver-haired mage nodded her head, and continued towards the crowd. "Hey there, hottie" the man cooed, "Care to join me on my yacht tonight?" He lifted his hand in an attempt to touch her, when Mirajane batted his hand away. "You'll have to ask that guy over there!" she spoke slyly while pointing towards Natsu's direction. "Huh? OOF!" Salamander was gut punched in the stomach by a pink-haired boy. His red eyes seethed with anger. _So that must be his girl_.

"I'm sorry; I didn't realize that she was your woman." Salamander took a quick apologetic bow at Natsu. He then continued, "Anyways, the both of you are invited to a party on my yacht tonight, at around 7 pm." He then turned towards the crowd, which consisted of girls who seemed to be the age of 18-30, and one particular blonde girl who seemed to be very annoyed. "And you, my lovely ladies, are all invited as well. I've got to prepare, so catch you later! **PROMINENT FIRE!** " With a snap of his fingers, Salamander had created purple flames coming from his feet, and was lifted 10 feet into the air. "I have unfinished business with you!" Natsu screamed. As he was about to chase after the target, a hand came across to stop him. Mirajane spoke calmly, "It's ok; let's catch him on his yacht at his party. I want to see what he's really up to."

"Hey," a third voice came from the now leaving crowd. It was the blonde girl. "I want to thank you for helping me out back there. And- OH MY GOD ARE YOU MIRAJANE?" Her jaw dropped and she stood there, gaping at the woman in red standing in front of her. Suppressing a giggle, she smiled. "Why, yes it is!" The blonde became eccentric. "Oh my god, it's Mirajane- IN THE FLESH! You're so pretty! I love your bikini pictures! Oh my, can I do anything for you guys? Let me treat you out to lunch." Before Mira could reply, her partner jumped to an answer. "You said lunch; and lunch means food. Food is good. Ok, we're in." Mira let out a sigh. "Alright, let's go!"

As Lucy and Mirajane talked a bit about themselves, the two Fairy Tail wizards learned that the blonde girl was called Lucy. She was a Celestial Wizard that aspired to become Fairy Tail Wizard some day. "So, Mirajane, if you're from Fairy Tail, who's this guy?"

"Oh, Natsu? You may have heard about him, he's known as Salamander, one of the most destructive members in Fairy Tail!"

"Really? Wow! So that other Salamander was clearly a fake. I can't believe I fell victim to his Charm Spell. What a creep. Those things have been illegal for such a long time. He must've went through a lot of trouble to get his hands on it."

There was a moment of silence as both of the girls watched Natsu in awe as he devoured all of the food on the table. "So, you're the Salamander that can use special Fire Magic?"

Mirajane piped in, "Well that's a common misconception. People think that Natsu can only use Fire Magic, but truthfully, he can use lots of other magic too! Iron, Ice, Lightning, and much more!"

Lucy dropped her fork. "Really?!" She also dropped her jaw. "That's insane! Anyways, I was thinking that since that other Salamander is a fake, he must be up to no good. I'm planning to attend his party in the evening to see what he's up to."

Mirajane flashed a wicked smile. "Really, that's what I was thinking too!"

"That's scary Mira, cut it out!" the spiky-haired wizard said through mouthfuls of food. After his last bite, he proclaimed, "Now that's a hefty meal! Cya later!"

With that, Natsu and Mira stood up, and left the restaurant. Lucy quickly followed, and they went their separate ways

…

…

…

 **Atop of the Shore – 7:00 pm**

Natsu and Mirajane watched as the "Salamander" yacht pulled out of the port. There had been around 50 or so girls on the ship, and Lucy was one of them. The pink-head spoke. "Alright, Mira, you go on first. I'll catch up."

"Sure thing partner!" Mira's body began to glow. "Takeover: ANIMAL FORM! FALCON!" Mira's body shrank to the size of an eagle, and she took off into the air. She soared into the air, towards the direction of the ship.

"Guess it's my turn." Natsu looked towards the ship one more time. "I'm going to regret this." **Water Dragon's Secret Art – Surf of the Waves** _._ He conjured up a great wave of water, and hopped on top of it. With his gigantic wave, Natsu cruised along the sea towards the ship at amazing speeds. Once he approached the yacht, he then aimed the wave to crash down into the captain's cabin. He hopped off of the wave and his fist became engulfed in flames. **Fire Dragon's IRON Fist!** He crashed down through the rooftop and landed on the floorboards, making a dramatic entrance. Mirajane seemed to be handling the guys on board well enough. She had taken the form of one of her she-devil forms: Leviathan. "As the devil of Envy, I turn you against each other! Now Fight! Only the winner may compete against me!"

The ship swayed slightly. "Ulp-" Natsu suppressed the urge to vomit. Trying to regain his composure, Natsu walked over to one of the walls to try and regain his balance.

"Hey, Lucy!" Natsu beckoned the blonde. "Got anything that could bring us back to shore?"

"Well, in fact, I do!" she chirped. Pulling out the keys that were attached to her waist, Lucy plugged one into the water, while chanting, "Open, Gate of the water bearer, Aquarius!" Out of thin air appeared a mermaid-like being, holding a large vase in her arms. "Now, Aquarius, whisk this ship back to shore!"

The mermaid scoffed. She then spoke, "Bark an order at me like that again, and you're dead."

The blonde tensed up. "I'm sorry ma'am!"

Water came spewing out from the ocean, and washed the ship back onto the port of Hargeon. With a large crash, it was close to smashing into the town itself.

"Thank,s Aquarius!"

The mermaid glared at her. "Don't call me for a while. I have a weeklong vacation with my BOYFRIEND, and he's HOT!"

The blonde became angry, "YOU DON'T HAVE TO RUB IT IN!"

In a flash, the mermaid was gone.

"Ughh, Bora, why was the sea so angry?" One of the fake Salamander's lackeys groaned while rubbing his head.

"Don't CALL me that, you idiot!" the purple-haired mage hastily replied.

Natsu stepped out of the wreckage and with a menacing glare, he looked down upon the men on the shore. "So you claim to be a part of Fairy Tail, huh?"

Bora readied a purple flame in his hand. "Yea, so what's that to YOU?"

Natsu crunched his knuckles. "Heh heh, well, I'M A MEMBER OF FAIRY TAIL, AND I'VE NEVER SEEN YOU BEFORE!" he ripped off his jacket, revealing the Fairy Tail emblem engraved onto his left arm, with bold red ink.

"This guy's the real deal!" one of the lackey's exclaimed.

The lackeys approached Natsu, but he took them out with ease. One by one, he knocked their heads into the sand. "I will NOT let you dirty the Fairy Tail Guild name!"

Bora screamed in distress, "That's ENOUGH! **PROMINENT FIRE!** " He launched a large ball of fire towards Natsu, who became surrounded by the flames.

"Haha, that's right men. The larger the talk, the weaker the man!"

Out of the blue, Natsu's voice complained, "Ugh- these are the nastiest flames I've tasted!" He stuffed the last bit of the flames into his mouth, and taunted, "Are you really a fire wizard? These taste more like sparks then flames, dude!" The men stood there in shock, their jaws hanging wide open. "How did you…? AHH!" They all began to realize that the wizard standing in front of them, was , indeed, the real Salamander.

"That's right! I'm Natsu Dragneel, and I'm here to serve you some JUSTICE!"

 **FIRE DRAGON'S SECRET ART: Crimson Lotus Flame!  
** He formed a piece of fire in each of his hands, and combined them, creating a much brighter, and larger flame. "Here we go!" He aimed his hands at the group of men standing by the shore, and blasted them with his fire. The houses and shops along the shore, unfortunately, suffered from this attack as well. The whole place ablaze, it didn't take much to realize that Natsu had gone overboard.

As Bora and the others got up and began to run for their lives, seeing what a monster they were dealing with, Natsu continued his relentless hunt.

 **CHAOTIC VOID!**

"Did he just disappear into thin air?" Bora questioned. Behind him, a sharp metal object jabbed through his stomach. He was out cold.

 **ICE DRAGON'S ROAR!** The wizard unleashed a wave of frost at the group of men, including the one that he had just taken out with his iron sword. They became encased in a thick iceberg. "That should do it." Natsu crossed his arms, and then turned towards Mirajane.

"You think we should just leave them here, then? You know, for the authorities?"

Mira smiled nervously. "I think so. We might want to leave soon, they're on their way here." They turned to Lucy. "You wanted to join the Fairy Tail guild right?" Natsu smiled, "So let's go!" With a look of surprise, Lucy began to process what he was saying. "I- can join Fairy Tail?"

"Of course! You might wanna hurry up though. I can hear the Rune Knights coming right now." They dashed towards the port, and made a run for it.

 _I can't believe it- I'm actually going to join Fairy Tail!"_


	9. Chapter 8 - Do you remember Sitri?

**A/N: I'm going to have to ask some of you to review a bit at the end, and it will affect the next chapter. Keep that at the back your mind, I'll remind you again at the end. Enjoy!**

 **At the Magic Council – Era**

"Those idiots at Fairy Tail have done it again! This time, that Salamander has destroyed an entire port!" an angry voice boomed into the extravagant halls of the Supreme Court of the Magic Council.

"What is the matter with them?" another voice spoke up, to add on to the general disdain against the Fairy Tail guild.

A man who seemed to be in his mid-20s settled the general discontentment of the council with his soothing voice. "I'm actually quite fond of those dimwits and their Les affairs attitude."

The short man with an interesting white beard next to him spoke, as well. "Hmm, they may behave like fools, but we mustn't forget that they are an extremely capable bunch. They present quite the quandary. We should think about what we should do with them."

"That Salamander - He destroyed an entire port by himself. Perhaps we should take him into custody for a bit, to calm him down? Put some sealstone cuffs on him, to make sure he stays put and doesn't cause any more trouble!"

"Won't that just make him rowdier when he is released? No, he might destroy an entire TOWN that way!"

The blue haired man spoke again, in his usual monotone, yet chivalrous voice. "I think we should just leave them be. After all, if it wasn't for those fools, think how boring this world would be!"

"Alright, it's been decided then. We'll wait and see if further action is needed"

… **.**

… **..**

…

…

… **..**

 **Fairy Tail – The Main Guild Hall**

Word was buzzing around that a certain pink-haired Dragonslayer had gone overboard at Port Hargeon. "That's our Salamander!" a man in his late 30s chuckled through his smoking pipe. "I heard Mirajane put on quite the show too!" came a voice from the man next to him, a purple-haired bloke with a slick mustache. A half-naked teen who appeared to be around 18 years old slid into the conversation. "Ha! Makes sense coming from him! He's just so cool! A lot more relaxed than Erza. This just shows how different two S-Class Mages could be." _I'll take you down someday. You just watch me Natsu. I'll defeat you one day._ The teen clenched his fists and became lost in his own world of thought.

The doors to the guild hall were kicked wide open with a loud **BANG**. Three wizards stood at the entrance; the infamous dynamic duo - The She-Devil and the Salamander of Fairy Tail, and standing behind them was a brand new member. "We're back and we're alive!" the cheerful and confident tone of the Dragonslayer echoed throughout the guild hall. Silence was broken, and the guild resumed its chattering as one of the members hollered out: "Hey Natsu! I heard you went all out in Hargeon!" A growl came back as a response. "You better watch yourself, before I go all out on you."

"Alright TRY ME, Salamander! **ICE-MAKE –** " Before the mage was able to finish his sentence and deliver his blow, a fast and furious smackdown to his guts launched him into the floor. "I'll geth you bakth phor thath!" he muttered through a mouthful of the floorboard.

"Hey, that was uncalled for!" some other guild members protested. "Yea Natsu! We know you're strong and all, but you can't go around bullying Grey like that!" Taking into consideration his guildmates' words, Natsu looked down at the suffering teen lying down beneath him and helped him get up. "You ok?" the pink-haired one asked his hurt comrade. "Yea, but could you have possibly been a little rougher that time? I'll have to tell Erza about this." His voice drenched in sarcasm and sass.

"Hey! That's not nice. You don't have to get Erza involved in this!" a look of annoyance came across the Dragon Slayer's face. Erza was a scary woman. She wasn't afraid to leverage any advantage she had over Natsu, unlike the other guild members. She was also dangerously serious about lots of topics other people would be relaxed at. If anything, she would probably report any of Natsu's "misbehaviors", as she liked to call them, to Gildarts - and an angry Gildarts was not one that Natsu planned on dealing with anytime soon. Gildarts Clive, or the ace of Fairy Tail, was like a mentor to Natsu, almost a second father figure, after Igneel. He did lots of bonding activities with Natsu when he was younger: playing ball, hanging out at the park, teaching him physical combat skills, and helping him train to become stronger. He was a man that Natsu looked up to, and aspired to be. But also like a father, Gildarts liked to punish his pupil whenever he saw fit, and his punishments were often painful – involving doing a wall sit for 7 hours straight. When Natsu refused to receive a punishment, Gildarts would make him. He wouldn't beat the poor guy up, per se, but the Crash Magic Magician had a certain terrifying aura to him when he got serious or angry about something. _I'll become strong enough to beat Gildarts someday, but that day is DEFINITELY not coming any time soon. I've got a long way to go._

Mirajane, who was still standing at the guildhall's front doors, warned Lucy. "You might want to find a place to take cover. Things are going to get a bit crazy in here!" she smiled sweetly, and pointed towards the bar. "That place should shield you just fine!" Lucy nodded and headed over towards the long table where alcohol and other drinks were being stored.

"Yea, there's no way I'm going to let you tell Erza about this." The pink-head announced.

"Oh yeah, says who?" Grey positioned himself to launch another attack.

"I can see what you're doing. Stop it before I hurt you again." Natsu was quick to notice the actions of the ice-mage.

" **It's only noon, and you boys are whining like spoiled babies,"** a white-haired brute of a man stepped out from the guild's kitchen, wearing a blue sweatshirt, track pants, and 3 – inch sandals. " **I'm a real man! Want me to prove it to you?** " He flexed his arm, revealing a quite impressive bicep. "Now, now, Elfman, no need to get so worked up over-" Before Mirajane could finish her sentence, the two bickering boys gave her brother a strong punch, knocking him into her. "BUTT OUT! IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" both of them exclaimed. Most of the guild had begun to participate in the brawl. In some parts of the fight, people began to utilize magic. Magic Circles wildly began to appear all around the hall; tables were turned over, chairs were flying across the room, and food was being thrown everywhere. Amidst the frenzy, a blue-haired girl with a band over her head approached the blond who was cowering in fear. "You must be new here. Don't be afraid, it's ok. They're just a bit excited – you'll be safe!" Lucy glanced up, and asked the girl, "Who are you?"

"I'm Levy. Levy McGarden. Nice to meet ya!" She put out her hand, and the girls exchanged a firm but friendly handshake. "Mind if I join you?"

"Of course." Lucy scooted further into the bar, making room for her newfound companion as they waited for the brawl to end.

"Wow LOKE, you're so cool!" In a safer area of the guild hall, some girls were fawning over an orange-haired man with glasses. That was until a chair hit his head. "Alright, I'm going in. But only to protect you!" He flashed one of his signature charming smiles at them, to which they responded with more sighs of adoration.

"WHY can't I drink in peace?" a lady in nothing but a blue bra complained, "This is why I don't date the men here. They have no class." Saying this, she picked up a barrel of alcohol and began to drink from it. "Says you, Cana" a green-haired woman dressed in western attire commented, "you should really stop drinking." The woman looked up from her beer. "Butt out, Bisca!"

As the guild continued to brawl, piles of debris began to form, and furniture was being destroyed. The entire guild hall was becoming a mess.

" **Enough! You will end this before I MAKE you!"** an angry female shout erupted from a corner of the guild hall. Its owner was a white-haired demon lady. She had horns coming out of her head, and markings that looked like scars across her face. Her hands resembled the talons of a dragon, and she sprouted a large pair of bat-like wings from her back. She glanced around the room and was greeted with looks of fear, and terror. "It's Mirajane's Satan Soul! One of her She-devil forms: Sitri!" whispers echoed around, as the tension began to arise.

Her eyes gazed upon a pink-haired teen who looked to be no older than 19 standing in the middle of the room, with his first raised above another wizard who seemed to be about his age.

Mirajane knew it was Natsu; however, there was this other indescribable feeling of familiarity. She saw a young boy who greatly resembled him in his place. He was fighting a great beast, who spewed ice at the former. The boy dodged with great agility. _So even at such a young age, Natsu was already so powerful. I knew he's been holding back – but this is insane. How come he's never told me about all of this?_ _How am I able to see his memories?_ Another thought came into her head, but she wasn't sure if it was actually her own. _Sitri? Is that you?_

 _ **Indeed. It isn't his memories that you see; you're seeing MY memories. That boy – his name is Natsu Dragneel, is it not? Quite a handsome young man he's turned into, don't you think?**_

Mirajane had transported into her own world within her mind now. In her consciousness, the world around her had seemed to have frozen in time. She was free to have a conversation with her literal inner demon.

 _So, how do you know Natsu?_

 _ **When he was younger, his father, Acnologia, had summoned me upon a few occasions to help him in his Dragon Slayer Training. I helped him train.**_

 _Really? Wow, I never knew._ A strange feeling of love had enveloped Mira's consciousness. But this love wasn't from her; it was from Sitri.

 _Have you – fallen in love with Natsu?_

 _ **Haha – I guess you could say that. I've taken a "peculiar" interest in the Dragon Slayer. He has the blood of a powerful entity, after all**_.

 _What do you mean, "the blood of a powerful entity"?_

 _ **I'm sorry; I don't feel like disclosing that information quite yet.**_

Sitri's voice was one of playfulness – but it also had a tone of mockery to it.

 _Spill it out Sitri!_

 _ **Why do you care so much? Oh right, you love him. I doubt you'll keep that up after you find out who he REALLY is, and what he's ACTUALLY done, Mirajane.**_

 _What do you mean? Natsu's the most innocent person I know!_

 _ **Think about it, how did Natsu acquire all of those Dragon Slayer powers?**_

 _Well, I figured that much – but that's all the past! I've accepted him for all he's done!_

 _ **YOU'VE accepted him, true. But has he accepted himself? On top of that, can you say that you've already accepted him when you do not even know who he REALLY is?**_

 _You're not making any sense!_ Mirajane concentrated on her takeover spell, as she tried to dive into Sitri's thoughts, and figure out what she was hiding. But the demon had buried her thoughts to well.

 _ **Anyways, as I've pointed out before – I think I've taken a liking to the boy. Maybe I'll make him mine some day. You never know!**_

 _Why you little-_

 _ **He's fair game, Mirajane. Remember – I'm you, and you are me. Our souls are combined into one. I'll forever be as close if not closer to him then you'll ever be. Ponder upon that**_

Mirajane clenched her fists and shut her eyes. When she opened them again, she was back at the scene of the guild. Everyone was staring at her. Not a moment had passed. The Dragon Slayer gaped at her in awe. _Does he really recognize Sitri?_ The Dragonslayer's next words answered her question.

"Hey, Sitri! What's up? Long time no see! It's been what, five years?" He ran up to Mirajane (or was it Sitri?) and gave her a warm embrace. Flustered, Mirajane was at a loss of words. She felt her mouth open. " **Ah yes, Natsu Dragneel. How are you? Quite the handsome young man you've turned into!"** Before Sitri could say more, Mirajane overtook her soul again. " **Natsu – I'm only sharing part of Sitri's soul. I'm still Mirajane. Sitri is somewhere else."**

"Oh really? Right, I forgot you use takeover magic. How come I've never seen you use Sitri before? Isn't she super powerful?"

Slightly relieved, Mirajane reverted back to her former self. "Well, she's one of the newer Satan Souls I've acquired, so I still have some troubles handling her as of right now. But you're right, she is really strong!"

Nodding in excitement, Natsu averted his attention to the brawl that had begun behind them. "Alright Mira, are you going to join the brawl?"

"No, I think I'll pass on this one." She couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy in her heart. _Why does he care so much for Sitri? She's not even actually here! I'm not going to let some half-existent devil steal my man from me!_

 _ **Oh, but will you ever be in full control of me? My willpower is much stronger than yours. Until you can overcome my willpower, I will always be the stronger one. One day, I'll regain my power, and break free. You will be no match for me. Until then, I will enjoy watching your performance every day while I regain my strength.**_

 _Look, I don't want to have to fight you. Why won't you just co-operate?_

 _ **Have you ever heard of a demon co-operating with humans? It's unheard of. Stop bringing up such foolish ideas up to me!**_

 _Fine, then I will grow stronger, we will grow stronger together. I'll work on mastering my willpower, and my strength, to conquer you. Then, you will have to listen to me. Correct?_

There was no answer. _I guess that's a yes then._

As she observed her surroundings, Mira sweat-dropped. "Oh my, the master is not going to be happy when he sees this!"

A large foot stomped into the center of the massive dining hall. " **Would you fools stop bickering like children?"** The guild became silent. Jaws hung open, and the fighting ceased almost instantaneously. Lucy came out of her hiding spot, to see why the fighting had stopped. What she saw almost caused her heart to beat out of her mouth.

"Speaking of the devil…" Mira muttered. "I'm sorry, I didn't know you were still here Master! I thought you went to a conference meeting!"

A certain pinkhead began to laugh victoriously while standing atop a table as if to assert his dominance over the other brawlers. "Hahaha! Man, talk about a bunch of babies! Looks like I won-!" As Natsu continued to gloat his presumed victory over his guildmates, the Titan's large foot came crashing down on him, squishing the breath out of him.

" **Well, seems we have a new recruit!"** the giant continued. His body enlarged once again as he emitted a large scary sound. He then began to shrink, until he reached half of the size of an average male. Extending his hand up towards Lucy, he greeted. "Nice to meet 'ya!" He wasn't surprised when she commented, "He's tiny! He's really in charge here?"

"Why yes, I am! I'm Makarov, the Third Master of the Fairy Tail Guild."

After his quick and short introduction of himself, he flipped into the air and hit his head on the railing of the second floor. After regaining his balance, he began an angry rant and lecture. "You've done it again, you clods! Just look at how much paperwork the Magic Council sent me this time! This is the biggest pile of complaints yet! HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MINDS?! ALL YOU KIDS ARE GOOD FOR IS GETTING THE HIGHER UPS ANGRY AT ME!"

His angry face brought out a snicker from a couple of the guild members. "Master always looks so funny when he's angry!" Natsu chortled, which earned him a smack on the head from Makarov, who tossed the Council Papers with accuracy at the Dragonslayer, effectively knocking him off balance.

"However," the old man continued, "I say to HECK with that Magic Council! Now listen up. Any power that surpasses reason still comes from reason, right? Magic isn't some kind of miraculous power!"

The faces of the guild all lit up with inspiration and tears as the Master continued his speech. Some began to cry, and others simply adorned the wise man with respect.

"It is a talent that only works when the flow of energy inside of us and the flow of energy in the natural world are in perfect synchronization. To perform magic, one must have a strong mind and the ability to focus; it should take over your being and come pouring out of your Soul! If all we do is worry about following rules, then our magic will never progress! Don't let those blowhards on the council scare you! Follow the path you believe in!"

He raised his fingers in the shape of an 'L' and twisted his arm so that the shape of his fingers resembled the symbol of the Guild. Triumphantly, he finished off his speech, "Because THAT'S what makes the Fairy Tail Guild NUMBER ONE!"

The rest of the guilds' members cheered in unison as they copied him, and stuck their hands up in the air in a similar fashion.

….

…..

…..

 **After the Guild Hall was Cleaned up….**

A stamp was covered on top of Lucy's hand. As it was released, a pink Fairy Tail Emblem appeared there. "There!" a cheerful Mirajane proclaimed, "Now you're an official member of the Fairy Tail Guild!"

The blond ran around the guild, showing off her new mark to everyone. Many congratulated her, and others simply nodded and proceeded on with their activities. "Hey Natsu look! Mirajane just put the Guild Mark on my hand!" to which he replied, "Oh well, that's cool. Welcome to the guild, Looney"

"The NAME'S LUCY!"

From the sidelines, some of the older members had a laugh at the interaction between the blonde and the pinkhead. "She'll fit right in!" one of them said.

"Hey look, a job to get rid of some book called Daybreak? I'm in!" Natsu looked at a flyer on the Request Board. "Mira, you wanna come?"

"Nah, I think I'll pass on this one. Lucy, do you want to go with him?"

"It's a 200,000 jewel reward!" Natsu added on, to make the job sound more appealing.

"200,000 JEWEL?!" Lucy exclaimed, "COUNT ME IN!"

 **ANNNNNNND CUT**

 **A/N Ok so, here's the deal. The part where Macao goes missing. I feel that this is a really unnecessary arc – so – I'm gonna ask you guys. Should I just proceed to the Everlue Mansion Arc, or do you want to see the Dragon, Monkey, and Bull thing? Please write a review stating which one you'd like to see. If you have any other comments/criticism in general about the story or anything, please feel free to leave them. Have a nice day!**


	10. Chapter 9 - Blood at Everlue Mansion

**A/N: Ok – based on the reviews from the last chapter – it seems that we will go with skipping the Hakabe Arc, and proceed directly to Everlue Mansion.**

 **WARNING: A sort of description of a half-naked Mirajane being eyed by her partner and a violent gore scene. Thank you I will warn you beforehand.**

"200,000 JEWEL?!" Lucy exclaimed, "COUNT ME IN!"

"Alright! Meet me at the train station at 7 am sharp tomorrow. Don't be late." he unpinned the job request from the board and crumpled it up into a ball. He then lit the ball in flames and shoved the fire into his mouth. "It's not exactly the largest flame I've tasted, but it'll do." Nonchalantly, he glanced back at the blonde who was staring at him with concerned eyes.

"What? I thought you'd be used to it by now." he glanced at the board again. He turned his head towards the guild halls main doors. Surprisingly, he walked out like a normal person, without starting a fight on his way.

 _Maybe it's time to make my contract with the Nicholas I bought at the magic shop earlier_. She pulled out the silver key she'd paid a hefty price of 19,000 jewel for and smiled at it warmly. _You're a part of the family now. Welcome home!_ Clasping the key against her chest, she headed towards her own apartment.

…

…..

…

 **Eastern Magnolia**

Within the central business district of Magnolia stood several grand shops. There were magic shops that sold lacrimas for Wizards to use, restaurants to dine in, and tourist attractions to visit. Amongst the great frenzy and bustling streets of the town stood a small pet store, and within that store, bred the rarest breeds of all kinds of animals. In the store, an old man sat behind the cash register, counting his day's profit. "Argh… on 70,000 jewel today. At this rate, I'm going to have trouble paying for my family's expenses this month!" **DING!** A pink headed man pushed open the shop entrance doors. The shopkeeper's head instantly perked up.

"Hello, how may I help you today?"

"I'm looking for something I can gift to this girl. You got anything?"

"How about this bunny? They're popular with the ladies." The old man suggested.

"Nah, that's too normal. Can I look around for a bit?" Natsu asked.

"Be my guest. We close in an hour though, so you might want to hurry a bit." The keeper smiled warmly.

There were pets all around the store, and they seemed to be of great variety. There were dogs chasing each other's tails, and birds chirping in their golden cages, singing a song of joy. In the center of the store was a section of much more bizarre creatures, animals that contained magical energy. Natsu glanced in the area, and a tiny blue cat caught his eye. It was curled up in a fetal position, with a pink blanket wrapped around its tiny body. Next to it was a tiny green knapsack that reeked of salmon.

"What's the deal with that one, sleeping over there?" Natsu pointed towards the sleeping kitten.

"Oh that one? It's an 'Exceed'. They are cat-like creatures with wings that can speak multiple languages. That includes almost every human language. It's not exactly the strongest companion; but since you're looking for something cute, I doubt that would be a problem. Though if you're going to choose an exceed, I strongly suggest you choose another one"

Natsu tore his eyes away from the cat to look at the shopkeeper, a frail sight. "Huh? Why would I do that? This one looks fine."

"He can be a bit more emotionally fragile than the others, and require more care than the others; he's been through a lot" the old man continued, "his previous owner was abusive, and if you look at him carefully, you can still see the faint scar across his forehead."

Natsu bent down to the Exceed's resting space, and sure enough, there was a faint red scab from his left ear to his right eye.

 _So, he got abused, huh? This wound looks like it was caused by a whipping wound that bled in the past. Say, I wonder if my Sky magic can heal this little fella?_

Natsu gathered up his magical energy and channeled it through his palms. A faint pale-blue glow appeared at the tips of his fingers, as he chanted the mythical words of the spell. **Sky Dragon's Aura – Wound Weaver!** As the light faded, his eyes opened again. Laying in front of him was the blue cat. The scar remained.

"What made you think that any healing magic would work?" the shopkeeper scoffed. "I tried to use full-heal potions on him. They didn't work. Do you think some cheesy healing spell would work? I know you use dragon slaying magic, kid, but that stuff, at most, is as powerful as a full-heal potion. It can't revive the dead, and it can't cure wounds that were inflicted years ago. Better not waste more energy on the little thing. You should check out this other exc-"

"I'll take him," Natsu spoke firmly as he placed his hand on the man's shoulder. "How much is he?"

"Uhm – 50,000 jewel" the man managed to say, surprised that anyone would want that exceed.

"I'll give you 100,000 jewel" Natsu picked up the Exceed, and cradled it in his arms. He dug around in his pocket, pulling out a stack of 1000 jewel bills.

"Deal! I'm glad someone decided to pay so much for the poor little guy!" He was taken aback by the bold and generous offer.

"Pleasure doing business with ya. And don't worry; I'll make sure he gets a warm and welcoming family. Thank you, and have a great day!" the pinkhead waved at the shopkeeper while pushing the entrance door, causing the bell to ring again. He blended back in with the bustling streets of Magnolia, with his newfound companion.

 _Ahh, such kind, wonderful youth._ The man processed the miracle that had just occurred. He stared down at the fortune of profit he had just made. _Looks like I'll have enough to support Maya and the children for this month._ He tucked the money into his back pocket and got out from behind the counter. Walking towards the store's entrance, he took the "Open" sign, and turned it around, facing "Closed for the Day" to the streets of the town.

 _What should I name him?_ Natsu thought as he headed towards the Guildhall. He had originally intended to go home, but it was far too unclean and hazardous for the kitten in his arms to live in. He couldn't teleport to the guild either, as he didn't know what side-effects it could have on his partner. The cat's facial expression had shifted from a calm, unfazed look to a joyous, content smile. It was definitely having a nice dream. He approached the guild's main doors, and gently pushed them open.

Walking down the guild's center, he approached the barmaid, Mirajane, who was cleaning dishes.

"Hey Mira, look what I got you!"

She placed the last of the dishes in the cupboard and dusted off her hands on her apron. Untying it, she then hung it up on the wall, revealing her white sleeve-shirt underneath.

"GASP! Natsu! What did you do that poor kitten?!"

"OK. Firstly, it's an exceed, not a kitten. Secondly, what do you mean 'What did you do'? I bought it from the pet store as a gift for you!"

"He's adorable! Do you have a name for him yet?"

"No, I was thinking you could give him one."

"Well, he looks really happy, absorbed in his own little world. He's just so cute. Why don't you name him 'Happy'?"

The pinkhead thought for a while."Happy, huh? Cool! Let's go with that"

The blue Exceed's ears twitched at the commotion around him. 'Happy' seemed to be a great name for him, and he wasn't opposed to it. Springing from Natsu's arms, he raised his right arm in the air and exclaimed, "Aye!"

"Alright Happy, you stay here for a while. I've got some things to discuss with Mirajane."

The silver-haired woman set aside a saucer of milk and a plate of smoked tuna for the Exceed to occupy himself with while she talked with her partner.

"So, what's up?"

As Natsu explained Happy's previous life to the mage, her expression shifted uncomfortably several times. She expressed sympathy, anguish, heartbreak, and bitterness at his tragic past, and her eyes sparkled with delight as she saw the limitless future ahead of him. "He'll fit right in here. I just know it. Let's make him a member of Fairy Tail!"

She grabbed the guild emblem stamp and approached Happy. "Come here, this won't hurt at all." She pressed the stamp onto his back, and a black guild mark was left behind.

"It's getting late; maybe I should go home. Mira, can you take care of Happy for today? I would stay at your place, but I've got some cleaning of my own to do, first." Natsu yawned, as he stretched his arms out.

She nodded, and bid him farewell. "Let's go Happy! I'm going to make you something nice to eat."

"Aye! I want LOTS of Fish!"

She chuckled at his childish request. "Alright. I'll make you some steaming fish soup. How does that sound?"

Happy drooled over the thought of fish in his belly and followed Mirajane to her house.

…..

…

…

….

…

 **Strauss Household – 5:00 am**

She was laying on her bed, Happy laying on top of her covers. _You know you have feelings for him, but I find him "interesting" too. After all, I'm you, and you are me. He is fair game._ Sitri's taunting voice echoed in her head. _Do I love Natsu? More importantly, CAN I love him? I know Lisanna always had a huge crush on him. But Lisanna is dead. Does that make it right for me to take him from her? And Sitri! That despicable demon! Natsu is not hers! She doesn't have the RIGHT to take him! She doesn't have the PRIVILEGE to take him! She doesn't have the POWER to take him, or does she? I can't let her! I can't let myself! I need to let Natsu be, I need to stay away – for Lisanna._

As these negative thoughts continued to swirl around in the void of Mirajane's conscience, she could feel something stirring next to her. She stretched out her arms, to try and feel what it was. It felt warm and tight. She slowly lifted her eyelids and saw her hands placed on something's abdomen. No, it was _someone's_ abdomen. _Wha- Who is this?_ She looked up, and to her genuine amazement, she saw Natsu. Natsu; the boy she had been dreaming about. Natsu; the boy whom all her thoughts had been circulating around. Natsu; the boy that always had her heart beating at impossible speeds. Natsu; was right in front of her, lying under the same covers.

She lightly tapped his shoulder. "Natsu, hey, sleepyhead, wake up!"

"Mph-huh?" his lazy voice came out as a reply.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE, IN MY BED?" Mirajane's voice showed she wasn't kidding around. A purple aura enveloped the bed, as her visible anger soon jolted Natsu awake. With a gulp, he looked at himself, and then at her. She was still dressed in her nighttime attire; some tights, and a bra to cover up her upper body. Aside from those two articles of clothing, she was wearing nothing. Natsu scanned her and analyzed her curves, and her overall slim, graceful figure.

 ***DESCRIPTION STARTS HERE***

She was definitely beautiful, and he had always known that. But in all the times he'd broken into her room and decided to join her, this was the first time he'd taken the time to take a close look and examine her body. She had a slim torso, one that he could probably wrap one arm around, and nice thighs. Her legs were long and thin; they were in great proportion to her upper body. As he began to glance upwards, he ravaged the sight of her breasts. They were large compared to the average female, and they were held together by the thin bra she was using to cover them up. _Gah! What am I thinking? This isn't_ _ **like**_ _me!_ His cheeks flustered a deep shade of red, and he tried to put an end to his eye journey across the girl sitting across from him. _No wonder she's a model. She's gorgeous._ Her skin tone was a pale white, complementing her long, flowing silver hair.

 ***DESCRIPTION ENDS HERE***

When he met her eyes, he was met with her menacing glare, the one he knew too well. Her crystal-blue eyes burned with a fiery rage, and he gulped, knowing his end was near.

"Do you have a death wish? Hehe, I can **show you more** \- " she taunted as she jabbed at his ribs with a powerful smack. He collapsed onto a pillow, and lay there, unconscious. _Well, he's going to be out cold for a while. Since he's supposed to arrive at the train station at 7:30 to meet with Lucy, I guess I could make him breakfast._

She got out from under her covers, and gently placed them on top of the Dragonslayer, tucking him in. Happy slept alongside of him, peacefully. _They're pretty cute together_ she thought to herself. "Hey, Elfman! It's time to wake up." She called to her brother's room as she made her way down the stairs, and into the kitchen.

…

…...

….

…..

…..

 **Magnolia Station – 7:29:59**

"You think Looney would be here by now…" Natsu complained, Happy sitting next to him.

"Aye Sir! When she comes, she better have some fishies for me!"

"Hey Natsu!" a cheerful voice came from the other end of the station, "You there?"

"Yea! Over here!" he stood up, and waved his arms around wildly, hoping for the blonde to see them.

She ran towards them, holding a tiny snowman in her hands. "Hey guys, I'm ready. So, do we head off now?" She glanced towards the two sitting on a bench and noticed the blue kitten munching on a fish. "Who's that?" she pointed at him, inquisitively.

"Meet Happy. He's the newest member of our family."

"AYE SIR! Nice to meet ya Looney! Who's that you're holding there?"

The blonde's face scrunched up in disgust. "Looney? I wonder who fed you THAT information. It's Lucy. And this is Plu! He's my newest Celestial Spirit."

Happy's face lit up with delight. "Wow! That's really cool! So you're a Celestial Wizard? I met one once, but she was really mean. You call spirits from other worlds to help you fight, right?"

"That's right! You're a really smart kitten, you know that?"

Natsu scoffed at this assumption. "Happy's not a KITTEN, he's an Exceed!"

Lucy had a puzzled look on her face. "I'm sorry, a WHAT?"

Natsu looked at her as if she had asked the most obvious question in the world. "An Exceed. E-X-C-E-E-D. He looks like a cat, but he can talk and fly. They're kind of rare in these parts of Ishgar, so I don't blame you. After all, the pet store in town only sold 3."

"I figured he could talk, but wow, that's really cool!" She smiled at the Exceed, "Nice to meet you, Happy!"

"Nice to meet you, too, Lucy!"

Suddenly, the loudspeaker of the station came on.

" **The train heading to Shiritsume from Magnolia Station will be leaving in 15 minutes. Please check your ticket and board your train if you are headed that way!"**

"Shoot, that's us!" the Dragonslayer grabbed Lucy by the hand, with Happy on his shoulder, and bolted towards the train.

…..

….

…..

 **Shiritsume – Everlue Mansion Front Gates**

"I – am never riding a stupid train ever again" the pinkhead placed a hand over his mouth, trying to not gag from his motion sickness.

"You say that every time"

"OH yeah?! Well, I MEAN it this time!"

"Right, you totally do" Lucy sweat-dropped, as she approached the mansion's grand gates.

"Hello? I heard that you are recruiting new maids? I'd like to try out for the job!" she flashed one of her signature smiles at the camera, and the gates opened. She turned back towards the bush, winked, and headed in. The iron gates shut tight, and the entrance was dead silent, once again.

"Looks like we'll have to find another way to get in" Natsu was clearly not happy that their teammate abandoned them and decided to try and complete the job herself.

"But hey Natsu, can we get some food first?" the Exceed asked him, patting his stomach.

"Sure, I'm hungry too buddy."

…..

…

…

 **Shiritsume Central Town District – Bourbon Grill Restaurant**

"Ahh, that sure hit the spot, eyy Happy?"

"Ayy SIR!"

They exited the restaurant and came across a scene at the police department. There seemed to be a fight going on, and a crowd had already formed. _I wonder what's going on?_ Natsu wondered .

"Let's check things out." He urged his partner, as they made their way into the ring of people standing around the cause of the commotion.

"HE'S GONE! We've been TRYING our best! He isn't the ONLY CASE! WE have a LOT TO DEAL WITH, LADY! NOW STOP COMING HERE AND LEAVE!" a man in a crowd shouted.

"B-but my son! He's disappeared for days! You have to help me, officer!" an old lady pleaded.

"I ALREADY TOLD YOU, LADY! AT THE POLICE DEPARTMENT, THERE ARE MUCH MORE –" the man was unable to finish his sentence as he received a solid punch delivered to his jaw.

He rubbed his chin, and stood up, trying to locate his attacker. In front of him stood a teen who looked no older than 19, with spiked pink hair, wearing a black vest.

"That's no way to talk to an old lady. Apologize immediately. You can talk about your problems with ME." He then turned to the lady, and spoke in a much more reserved manner. "I'll make them take care of your son. I promise. But please, you need to give them time." The lady understood, and walked away with a look of defeat. The rest of the crowd began to dissipate, as well. _I really feel bad for that lady. Must be hard losing her son, the one she's cared for and raised for so long._

"So, you want to tell me what's going on?" he turned to the officer.

"Who do you think you are? Assaulting a police officer-" he glanced at Natsu's arm, and noticed a familiar emblem. It was the _Fairy Tail_ emblem. "Wait – are you from, Fairy Tail?"

"Does that change anything?"

"YES! Here, let me fill you in. The town has recently began to see disappearing person cases, most of whom are young men aged from no older than yourself, to around mid 30s. It started out a few people throughout the span of a couple of months, but recently, the cases have been rapidly rising. Just this week, we've had 5 people missing! The town's very worried about the situation, and the police department is looking for clues.

"Can you tell me where they all started disappearing?"

"Most of them began disappearing around the Everlue Estate, but that's owned by Duke Everlue! None of us are dubious enough to mess with him! I wouldn't meddle with his business if I were you. We suspected him long ago, but are afraid to take action."

"Thanks for the warning, but I'll take him down. I'll save your towns' folk. Don't worry about that."

"That's great to hear – I wish you good luck, hero."

The pinkhead scooped up his companion, and travelled towards the Everlue Mansion, with a new mission at mind, and the old one within hindsight.

….

….

…

…

…

"Alright, we're back here, at Everlue Mansion. Happy, here, hold this communication lacrimas. If you see anything suspicious from above, tell me, okay? I'm going in with teleportation magic."

"Aye Sir!"

 **CHAOTIC VOID! IN THE MANSION!**

A portal appeared beneath the Dragonslayer's feet, and he was gone.

When he saw the light of day again, he was in a large room, full of shelves of books. _This must be the library. Perfect!_ _Now, to look for a book called 'Daybreak'._ He began to scout for the book he was tasked to incinerate. As he travelled down the rows and rows of endless books, he heard footsteps on the other side of a shelf. He formed an orb of ice in case he had to encounter whoever was there, but something about their footsteps sounded off. They weren't shelving or looking for a book in a calm manner. There footsteps were fast, and they were in a hurry. _So they must be looking for a special book, too. Could it be, Lucy?_ He rushed to the row, and prepared to attack. He was relieved when he saw the blonde scurrying around, flipping from cover to cover, and frantically trying to find 'Daybreak'.

"Hey Lucy!"

She jumped at his words and through a book at him. He dodged it and looked at her.  
"Whoa there, calm down. I'm not the bad guy."

"Sorry, I thought you might have been someone else."

"Hey Guys! I think I found the book!" a blue Exceed with a golden book wrapped in his tail flew over their heads.

"Happy! You made it!" Lucy cried out in joy, "and more importantly, you have the Daybreak! Give it to me!"

She took the book from Happy, and glanced at hit. "This-this is by the famous author – Kemu Zaleon! We can't destroy this! IT's a priceless work of art!"

Natsu urged her, "Lucy, the job is to destroy the book. Do you want that or 200,000 jewel?"

"Just let me read it first, ok?" she begged.

"No-" he was cut off as the ground beneath them erupted, and a tiny man with an interesting mustache jumped up and snatched the book from Lucy's hands.

"Boyoyoyoyoh! I knew you were here to steal my treasure! You're one of those pesky mages that were sent to steal my book! Now tell me, blondy, what're the secrets? Does it lead to unfathomable riches?"

"You don't deserve this book! It has NOTHING to do with you!"

"Anything that's here is mine!"

Lucy snatched the book from his grasp, and began to run. "Not if you don't have it!"

"Not so fast. GUARDS!" Everlue shrieked as a large gorilla-looking pink-haired lady appeared with two mercenaries: one with a large frying pan in his hands, and another with large swords on his back.

"I'll hold them back. You run with the book and destroy it, Lucy!" Natsu yelled as he faced his opponents, clenching his fists. "Let's party!" **FIRE DRAGON'S SECRET ART: CRIMSON EXPLOSION FLAME!** Flames erupted in the library, burning books, and shelves, spreading like a plague. **CHAOS DRAGON'S HORNS OF DISEMBODIMENT!** Two dark purple swords swirling with black energy appeared in Natsu's hands, as he began to slash at his attackers.

"You guys occupy that one. I'll take care of Blondy. Boyoyoyoyoh!" Everlue laughed as he drilled a hole in the ground, and hopped in.

…

…..

…..

 **Basement/Sewer System of Everlue Mansion**

Lucy was panting and gasping for breath as she clutched the book in her hands. _That should've lost them_. She flipped open the pages, and began to read them. _Aha! It was locked by a spell! The true content remains unrevealed!_ As she began to scan the contents of the literature, she heard a distant rumble within the ground. Before she could react, Duke Everlue had created a hole in the roof, and dropped down in front of her.

"Looks like I won't leave without a fight" Lucy muttered, as she pulled out one of her golden gate keys.

 **OPEN, GATE OF THE GIANT CRAB – CANCER!**

 **OPEN, GATE OF THE GOLDEN BULL – TAURUS!**

A man with crab legs sticking out of his back and scissors in his hands appeared alongside a giant humanoid bull with a large axe in his possession.

"Go, Taurus, attack that man!"

"Cancer, give him a bad hairdo!"

The bull slashed and hacked at Everlue, who cleverly dodged his attacks by burrowing underground at the right moments. The crab was easily subdued by his drilling spell.

"Let me show you MY spirits!" he laughed, "Come here! Virgo!"

"THAT LADY WAS A CELESTIAL SPIRIT?!" Lucy's jaw dropped.

Sure enough, in front of her appeared the large gorilla-like lady with, Natsu on top?

"Natsu how did you get here?"

"Well I saw this lady getting up, and jumped on her. I went through some weird starry world, and then I ended up here."

"YOU TRAVELLED THROUGH THE CELESTIAL WORLD? HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE? Never mind that, defeat her!"

Natsu unleashed a torrent of flames at the Virgo, and yelled, **SEA VORTEX!** He unleashed a great wave of water towards the spirit and her master, launching them further down the sewer drain.

"That's enough!" Everlue proclaimed. "Time to bring out my new experiment!" Get them, my Ethereal Zombies!

"Ethereal Zombies?" Lucy inquired, "What are those things?"

 ***M-RATED GORE DESCRIPTION***

A horde of humanoid creatures began emerging from the sewer water and other sewer entrances. Their limbs were half-severed; blood trickling down the side of the scarred, body. The closest one was a man who seemed to be of his mid-30s. He had a deep scar across his chest, it would seem as if he'd already died, and had been rejuvenated from some sort of black magic. His left eyeballs was visibly hanging outside of his eyesocket, bound only by the string of flesh that bled a crimson red. His right arm was fixated in a disturbing manner. His elbow was bent backwards; the bone of his forearm protruding from his rotten, decomposing bicep. His left arm was gone completely. Dried black blood stained what used to be his shoulder. His head was turned at an uncanny angle, with his neck veins popping out in contrast to the rest of his malnourished, stick-like body. One of the veins had been severed and broken into parts, likely from the torture he had endured. He limped towards Natsu, his left leg dragging across the red marble floor, as he tried to bite into the Dragonslayers body. **CHAOS DRAGON'S -** he was stopped by Lucy, who urged him to leave these creatures unharmed. "They're the civilians Duke Everlue has been performing his experiments on. We need to find the antidote. Hurting them will only be hurting the innocent." As the nightmare began to engulf around the duo, Natsu couldn't think of a plan. _What should I do? I can't attack; and in this case, i can't escape, either._

 _"No," he said, "these aren't the real people. These are only copies of them that are programmed to attack us. It's ok, we can attack them."_ ** _Earth Dragon's Secret Art: Cavern Collapse!_** _The structure above them began to slowly collapse, as part of the ground collapsed, crushing the monsters beneath them. They turned to dust, and vanished. "See? Nothing wrong."_

 ** _Servants of Darkness- I summon thee, take care of these pests!_** _Shadows emerged from the ground, and shadows of the monsters turned on themselves._ _That should hold them while I take them out._ ** _Fire Dragon's Secret Art: Exploding Dance of the Flares!_** _Natsu blasted flames throughout the chamber, wiping out the unfortunate, miserable creatures._

 _"Ok Lucy, let's go. I think I hear some people from the other side of the walls"_

 _….._

 _…_

 _…_

 ** _Kaby Melon's Residence_**

 _Lucy and Natsu had freed the victims of Everlue's torture methods, and he had been arrested for his crimes, the police having enough evidence of what he's done. They had been given a 100,000 jewel reward as a bonus. The citizens returned to their everyday lives, and the town resumed to its normal state._

 _Lucy revealed the secret of the book to Kaby Melon._

 _"You've got to read it in a specific way, like This!" she uttered a chant as she pointed towards the book. Letters came flying out, and rearranged themselves. The book closed, and its cover revealed a new title. Instead of 'Daybreak', it read 'Dear Kaby' The client thanked the wizards for their help, gave them their reward, and bid them farewell._

 _"Hey Natsu?"_

 _"Yea?"_

 _"Thanks for saving me back there. I don't know what I would've done without you."_

 _A deep blush came over Lucy's face, and as she hugged him, Natsu felt strange, as if he shouldn't be doing this._ _What would Mira think?_

 _He wrapped his arms around the blonde, and gently kissed her forehead._

 _"It's all okay now. It's ok now. You'll be alright."Did he believe what he said?_

 _Will HE be alright?_

 _"It'll be alright."_

 ** _DUN-DUN-DUN_**

 ** _Will this turn into a Harem with Lucy in it? We don't know. Comment what you think should happen! Should Natsu be romantically involved with others? Hmmmmmm I'll leave that up to you! Signing Out! :3_**


	11. Chapter 10 - What it takes to hurt EDIT

**A/N: Wow, I can't believe we've hit 10 chapters! Thank you for all of your continuous support! Really appreciate it! ^u^ Enjoy! (EDIT: This chapter is an edit. I've changed the Natsu Mira interaction to be slightly longer, and more enjoyable. Thanks, AkumaNisshoku for the friendly advice! )**

 _Will it be okay?_

 ** _Natsu – when will you realize that love does not exist in this world? Weakling - Come to your senses, and prove yourself. Do not disappoint me again_**

The sound of the Dragon King echoed in his mind. He couldn't get the harsh words out of his mind. _You couldn't be any more wrong,_ he thought.

 ** _Do not listen to him_**. **_Remember what I taught you. Natsu – your purpose in this world, is to protect the ones around you. Live peacefully. Be good, okay?_**

The Fire Dragon's voice entered his senses.

 ** _That incompetent fool knows nothing of what he is talking about! You have sinned in the past! No matter what you do, you will never atone for them. Listen to the Black Dragon. Embrace your powerful side; let us rule this world together._**

The last voice was one that he didn't recognize. _Who are you?_

 ** _I am you. You are me. We are one. Just know that listening to me is your best option. It will come a time when you will face a great enemy. He will be stronger than you can ever imagine. Listen: Without my power, you will never be able to defeat him, and severe losses and consequences will be suffered._**

Flashbacks began to play in his head. He recalled the deaths of all the dragons he had killed in the past. In their eyes was a unified look of despair and horror. They all turned their attention towards him, and their eyes turned into looks of anger, hatred, and loathing. Several voices of the fallen spoke at once: **_This is entirely your fault._** The images flashed to scenery that Natsu had never seen before. His surroundings were a dull plain with nothing but dragon skulls and their decomposing bodies. He was standing underneath what seemed to be the remains of a dragon's ribcage, acting as a prison cell for him. He was trapped. The only thing he could do was watch and observe as the world crumbled around him, as a result of what he had done.

 ** _That's right. This is a result of what YOU'VE done in the past! You're a threat to mankind, you've committed a crime against humanity, went on a genocidal path against dragons. Do you really think that anyone would ever forget that?_**

 ** _' ?_**

 ** _You can be with me, or act like a fool, it's your choice. But, in the end, I strongly advise you to take up on my offer, and together, we can construct a new universe._**

… …

… **_.….._**

… ** _.. ….._**

… ** _. .….._**

… …

Natsu's eyes shot open. After observing his surroundings, he remembered where he was. _So it was all a bad dream. But it also seemed so surreal?_ A chill crept up his spine as he recalled the last encounter in his dream. _That voice – it seemed so familiar, yet so estranged. Who was that?_ He rubbed his eyes, and stood up, trying to forget what he had seen in his nightmare. Glancing down at his lap he spotted Lucy with her head rested on his right leg. She seemed to be at ease, her soft breaths indicated that she was having a rather peaceful dream. He smiled, before reaching his hand down and gently flicking her button-like nose. _She's like an adorable younger sister. Don't worry. I'll protect you, no need to be afraid when I am around._ Careful not to stir her awake, Natsu gently lay her head on the smooth surface of the grass. Happy was curled up next to her, probably engulfed in his own fantasies of fish, and other extravagant foods that cats and Exceeds enjoy. The cool air of the dawn breezed past his skin, cooling down his anxiety from the nightmare. He breathed in the fragrant scents of nature around him. _Peaceful moments like this one don't come by easily for Fairy Tail Wizards. Igneel, if only you were here to experience the joy of peace and living with me again. I miss you._ The wizard smiled sadly and wrapped his hands around a scaly scarf that surrounded his neck. With his Water Dragonslayer abilities, the pinkhead summoned a sphere of water and crashed it into the stream of water that flowed throughout the forest. Fish came jumping out, some of which landed on the ground. He collected the fish he had caught and returned to his friends sitting near the campsite. He blew a tiny flame onto the pile of bark, twigs, and logs sitting under the fish, and began cooking them.

Gently shaking the girl, and the Exceed, he softly urged, "Lucy, Happy, time to wake up. We've got to return to the guild." Happy was the first one to stir, as he began to lift his head into the air as if to sniff a special scent. "Fiiiish" he muttered sheepishly. "Fish!" he exclaimed a second time, with more energy, as he saw the organized array of his favorite food sitting near the campfire. "Did you do this Natsu?" His friend nodded. "AYE!" He flew over to the pile, picked a fish, and began to munch on it, savoring its tastiness.

When Lucy awoke, they packed up their things, and headed towards the guild, taking a shortcut towards the forest. Of course Lucy didn't do her own walking- instead, she had summoned the clock spirit, Horologium, and taken refuge inside of his grandfather clock case.

Suddenly, Natsu detected a rustle in a nearby bush. "Watch out." He warned the two behind him. With astonishing speed, he launched himself towards the bush, and moments later, came out with a half-naked mage in his hands. His name was Gray Fullbuster.

"Gray?" Natsu scratched his head in confusion. "What are you doing here? Were you on a mission or something?"

The ice-maker mage nodded, before quickly adding, "Can you put me down now?"

Realizing he still had the ice-mage within his grasp, the Dragonslayer quickly let go of his collar, before apologetically replying "Yea, of course. Sorry about that."

"I better get back to the guild" Gray looked around worriedly before standing up and regaining his cold, calm persona. "And I suggest that you do, too. Erza's coming back soon."

The pinkhead looked at Gray for a moment before bursting out into laughter. "Erza? Ahahahah! That name used to scare me a bit, Gray, but not anymore. I can take on Erza any day now. She may still be the older sister in many cases, but I can afford to not be afraid like you, Ice Princess."

"Gildarts is coming with her." The ice mage added.

"Ooooh, GILDARTS! I'm so afraid" Natsu mocked, not realizing who Gildarts was, "What's GILDARTS going to do to me- Wait, GILDARTS? Did you say, GILDARTS?" the pinkhead began to realize who Gray was referring to. "Ok then! We better head back soon! We don't want Gildarts to worry now, do we? Ahahah, no, sir! Let's go, buddy! Better show Gildarts what good friends I've become with you and Laxus! Oh yeah, definitely!"

He picked up Happy in his arm and began to run off. "Oh yeah, let's go Happy! We don't want Gildarts to be waiting, do we?" **Lightning Dragon Secret Art – Flash-Bolt Speed!** He transformed into a bolt of lightning and zipped into the distance.

Lucy looked at Gray, and they both sighed as they began to follow the path towards the guild, expecting to arrive much later than the Dragonslayer.

…..

…..

…

As they approached the hill that stood near the guild, they began to hear the sounds of a battle. Magic Chants were being shouted out, and they knew it involved their comrade when they heard his signature teleportation tactic. **Chaotic Void!** Speeding up to help the Dragonslayer, they quickly realized that something didn't seem right. Lucy held her hand in front of Gray. "Natsu is really strong, right?"

"Yea, so what's your point?"

"There are two things that might be happening right now. One, he could be genuinely having trouble. But then we wouldn't be able to help him much. The second case I can think of is that he's only toying with them, which I think is the more likely scenario"

After thinking it over, they decided the best course of action was to hide and further assess the situation. The Dragonslayer didn't seem to be using much magic power, and his expressions told them that he was using minimal effort. **Sand Bomb!** One of the attackers unleashed a swirling mass of sand towards Natsu. The matter enveloped itself around the pinkhead's body.

"Natsu!" Lucy cried out in worry.

"There's no need to worry" Gray spoke out. "This little bit of sand won't be enough to stop our Salamander."

As if on cue, Natsu erupted from the ball of sand, splattering it in all directions. "That's it! Now you've made me angry by getting all of that sand in my mouth!" Smashing his fists together, Natsu gave a wicked grin. "You ready for your beatdown?" The goblin who had previously launched the sneak attack at the Dragonslayer now began to feel his legs shaking. _How was he able to break out from my Sand Bomb? I've worked years to train that skill!_

A chilling voice came from behind him. "You should probably be paying more attention to your surroundings during a fight like this!" **Ice-Make FIST!** The ground beneath them shook, as a large crystallized knuckle burst beneath the sand wizard's location, and knocked him into the air. Gray, who had somehow managed to lose his clothes already, leaped into the air and delivered a heavy kick to the goblin looking creature, knocking it into a tree. "That's one down, 4 to go!"

But Natsu was already taking care of it. Lucy watched his elegance and the gracefulness in his form as his fist collided with the rooster-looking monster. **Purple Lightning!** From his hands sparked a violent purple current, as he smashed his fists together. "Prepare to be shocked!" **Lightning Dragon's Secret Art: Circle of Divine Punishment!** A purple magic circle appeared underneath three of the enemies. "Ahh! We can't get out! What sorcery is this?!" Bolts of Purple began to strike down from the cloud hovering above them. Natsu contributed to the fury of the purple strikes with his own attacks. With the purple energy still in his hands, he lunged for the final enemy. Pounding his fists together, he smashed them atop the enemy's head. "That was the last of 'em. Heh heh" the Dragonslayer chuckled to himself, admiring his work. The enemies were tied together to a tree trunk.

"What guild are you from?" Gray demanded, stomping his foot against the tree trunk, threateningly.

"They're with Eisenwald" the blonde pointed at the guild mark imprinted on the bandits' arms.

One of them began to speak through his injuries. "L- lu – Lulla" Lucy leaned in towards him to try and better understand his words. "Lullaby i-is com-ing"

"Lullaby?" she inquisitively repeated after him. "What's tha-"

A black shadow zipped past the wizards, catching the team off guard. "What was that?" the Dragonslayer was amused. "Let me catch up to it!" **Shadow Dragon Secret Art: Depth of the Shadows!** Blending in with the ground, Natsu took on the form of a patch of blank on the floor. But he was too late. The mysterious figure had already transformed into the shape of a hand and grabbed the tied up enemies from underneath. Along with the trunk of the tree, they dissipated into thin air. The shadow fled, escaping their sights within seconds.

"Whoa, that was fast. But, I think if I'd been more prepared, I would have caught up to him easily!"

With their newfound suspicions that something terrible was coming, they temporarily rested their uneasiness to deliver the important news to the rest of Fairy Tail.

….

…..

…..

…..

…

The doors of the guild blasted open. "We're back!" the pinkhead cried out with enthusiasm. "Geez, do you always have to make such a grand entrance?" The one who questioned the Dragonslayer was none other than Cana Alberona; a woman with dressing habits similar to Gray's who was also quite fond of alcohol. "Eheh – Sorry about that!" Natsu smiled apologetically.

"It's just like you – always acting so childish! Sheesh – when will you grow up?"

Natsu's eyes flared with annoyance. "What'd you say, Ice Princess? Care to say it louder a second time?" he spoke in a patronizing tone as if mocking the Ice-Wizard for his presumed incompetence.

"Bring it ON! I'm not afraid of you!"

"Oh really? After your last beatdown? C'mere. I'll teach you a lesson."

Gray charged up his magic power. **Ice-Make: War Hammer!** Focusing his attack on his rival, the ice wizard swung his gigantic weapon with equaled- force. To his dismay, and not to the surprise of everyone else in the guild, Natsu effectively avoided the attack. The truth is, the guild had already witnessed Grey challenging their powerful Dragonslayer multiple times, to almost no success with each attempt. "It's kind of sad, but also kind of hopeful in some ways, seeing how hard he's trying" one of the observers commented.

"Alright, pal, playtime's over." Natsu grinned. **Light Dragon's Re-quip: Gungnir of Light!** A spear of light appeared in his right hand. "Heh heh" **Light Dragon's Secret Art: Daybreak!** He produced a replica of his weapon that glowed a much stronger white light. He pushed the spear through the guild hall with the power of his palm – landing it in front of Gray.

"I thought I was a goner-"Gray mumbled.

"Challenge me when you're stronger, bud. I'm sure you'll do better next time" Natsu offered his opponent a helping hand, to help him get up. "No hard feelings – I'd be happy to fight you again at any time."

" **FIGHTING?"** a voice echoed down the guild hall. "Did someone just say – fighting?" Most of the guild hall froze. Cana's barrel dropped to the floor. Wakaba's pipe was on the table. Nab was at least 15 feet away from the Request board. Vijeeter was nowhere to be seen. Gray's magic instantly vanished. The air stood still, as the room's tension seemed to arise. The causation of the elevated levels of fear was a red-haired girl heavily protected with armor.

"Is th- that Erza?" Lucy shakily nodded towards the knight's direction, while standing as close as she could to Mirajane, who had been calmly cleaning watching Natsu and Gray's fight, though truthfully, it was more of a one-sided knockout. With a small giggle, she replied, "yep! That's Erza! She's one of the strongest female wizards in Fairy Tail! Most of the guild members are afraid of her – I'd say only about 3 people are around her level or stronger in this room. One of those people is Natsu!" After seeing Mira's signature smile, Lucy was somewhat reassured. "She looks – pretty? Why is everyone so afraid?"

As if on cue, the redhead began to speak. " **I've heard some things, and it's that Fairy Tail is causing nothing but trouble these days! Master Makarov may not care, but I certainly do! Cana! I see you've stopped drinking for once – What's this? A half-full barrel? What do you think lying to me will do about your unhealthy addiction?** " Her tone was one that established order, and superiority. It made you want to be on her good side. **"Wakaba! I see you still haven't quit the pipe addiction. No wonder your wife is divorcing you. Pull yourself together!"** A faint "Yes ma'am" escaped the victim's lips. "W-wow, she's really digging into everyone" Lucy observed the scene in front of her with fear for the guild and admiration for Erza. " **Are Natsu and Gray here?** "

"Oh yes! We're super great friends, right, Natsu?" Gray shakily responded while holding onto Natsu's arm.

"No, screw off Gray. Nobody wants to be friends with you. Well, not publicly, anyway. " he shoved the half-naked teen away. Too intimidated by Erza's presence, the ice wizard decided to simply stay put.

"Now now, Natsu, that's not very nice, is it? Need we settle this by **taking it outside?** "

"Heh heh" the Dragonslayer smirked, "My pleasure" With those words, the Dragonslayer launched the first attack. **Fog of Confusion!** He clapped his hands together, producing a thick cloud of black smoke, obscuring the vision of everyone unfortunate enough to be within a 10 feet radius of the knight. "How about a little fire to heat things up?" **Fire Dragon's: Brilliant Flame!**

From the mass of black and impossible vision, a loud, confident voice revealed the Scarlet Knight's form of magic. **Re-quip! Flame Empress' Armour!** She appeared in plates covering her forearms, chest, abdomen, and thighs, with flame-like patterns covering the pieces of armor. "Now I won't take any fire damage. Bring it on!"

"Ahaha – Erza, you are too foolish. Have you forgotten that I can use multiple elements?"

 **Shadow Dragon's Roar!**

 **Re-quip: Purgatory Armour!** She came back covered in a dark hood. Covered in black, she was ready to take on any attacks from the darkness.

"Very well – Erza, it seems that you have learned from last time. Preparing multiple armors to defend against different attacks of mine from different elements. Very smart move. But I have a trick up my sleeve too. As far as I know, I've only demonstrated this once. I don't think any of you remember. But I can use Multiple Elements – at once."

 ** _Yes, yes yes!_** It was that voice again. **_Show her your power! Show her you are not one to be messed with!_**

 ** _Show her your place ABOVE her! She is no match for you! Let her cripple in despair, as we climb up another rung of our ladder of success. Demonstrate that YOU are in charge here. Let me handle the attacks from now on!_**

Erza's eyes widened at the new piece of information. _If he decides to launch an attack containing more than one element, I'm screwed!_ Trying to sound confident, she decided to try a bluff. "Oh, yea? I bet you didn't know this either. I have armors that defend against dual elements, as well! Can you blast me with three at once?"

The bluff seemed to have achieved its maximum effect. Natsu looked a bit surprised by her sudden retaliation in this battle of the wits. But there was something about his face that she was worried about. His eyes, they remained unchanged. Although the rest of his facial features had shifted, his eyes had the same calculating look to them. His unreadable poker-face eyes that were shown when he was analyzing an opponent. Then, his expression returned to its confident self. _Crap. He knows how he's going to finish me off. It couldn't be. Did he see through my bluff? Or even worse, can he… really use three elements at once?_

 **Frozen Shadow Dragon's Shocking ROAR! (Damn when he gets to combine like 5 elements, he'll have to be announcing a tongue twister each time, huh? :p)** Unleashing a twist of black, yellow, and cyan towards the still shaken Erza, the Dragonslayer knew that he had the vantage point. "Alright Erza, you think you're so smart? Well, looks like you won't be able to defend against this!"

A fist came crashing towards his attack, meeting it head-on. _No way, is she really strong or stupid enough to face my attack head on? Maybe I did go a bit overboard. There's no way she'll survive that unscathed. She might get gravely injured! But it's too late. I'm sorry Erza! What do I do?_ Then it happened.

He was expecting her to fly back into the guild walls. Her armor would have taken a great hit, if not crumbled entirely. But, when he opened his eyes, he was met with something even more magnificent and astonishing than he had witnessed before. Rather than evaporating under the sheer magic power of his attack, the first broke it into pieces. His torrent of powerful energy broke off into chunks, and collapsed onto the floor, before dissipating into the air. _This magic, it reminds me of_ … Looking up to confirm if his thoughts were true, he was met with the harshest of realities. _Uh oh, it's Gildarts!_

"Natsu, what do you think you're doing, unleashing such a ruthless attack against a fellow guild member?" the look of disappointment on his face was terrifying to look at. _Oh no, what's he going to do?_ His vision began to blur, as the facial features of the Crash-wizard became hazy and less clear to him. Before Natsu could come up with an answer, he acted out of impulse. "You can't tell me what to do anymore, old man! I'm going to defeat you! Now!" _Why did I just say that? That's stupid!_ He felt himself channeling his magic energy into an attack. It was a deadly one. _No, no, Natsu, abort! Abort! What are you doing?!_

 ** _Embrace this power! Kill him to prove yourself as the strongest member of Fairy Tail! Take his power, and become even stronger than before! Feed into this strength!_** Feeling himself mutter the words of the attack that killed his very own father, his emotions plunged into a perilous state of almost no return. **Chaos Dragon's Secret Art: AXE OF BLACK EXECUTION –CURSE OF ETERNAL SUFFERING!** It was a black magic curse. One that doomed its victim to a slow, painful death, and an afterlife of infinite and absolute hell. _Gildarts, no! Not like this!_ The room was swirling around him as it slowly faded to black. To his relief, Natsu was out cold before he remembered finishing the spell.

…

….

…

When he awoke again, the pinkhead was laying down in the infirmary. "What- wha- GILDARTS!" Climbing out of his bed, Natsu dashed into the guild hall, hoping that he hadn't done anything too harmful. To his relief, the Dragonslayer found the man he thought he had killed peacefully chugging down on a cup of beer by the bar, talking with Mirajane. As they both saw him approaching, Mirajane was the first to run by his side. "Natsu! Are you okay? Why did you walk out of the infirmary?

"Mira?" He looked at the girl that had been his greatest companion for as long as he could remember. "Come with me" Pulling on her arm, he guided her to one of the more secluded places of the guild. There was no way he was going to speak to Gildarts after what he had done. There was no way that he could.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked with concern written over her face.

"Just, come with me. I've got something to tell you."

He held on to her hand, and paused for a moment. _I wonder if she can survive in the void._ _It's worth a try_.

 **Chaotic Void!**

They appeared in a long corridor. "What IS this place?" she worriedly inquired, her eyes darting around the unfamiliar area.

"This" he spoke stoically, "is the void. Well, to be more exact, it's my own personal void, with accumulated doorways to familiar spots. This is how my teleportation magic works." He explained the functionality of ' _Chaotic Void'_ and proceeded to lead her to a door. On it was written "Coffee Room". Gallantly opening the door, he purred, "Milady." Laughing a bit to herself at his feigned seriousness, Mirajane decided to do some teasing. "Wow, such gentlemanliness. I'd marry a person like you! So sweet, so handsome, so considerate." His face notably reddened to match the color of his hair.

"Just go in already"

"Alright, alright"

Inside was, a rather – average looking room? "Wow Natsu, you have a pretty – normal looking home?"

"Haha – home? Nah, this is just a resting place for when I get tired while here."

He was playing it off in a joking, his actions seemed normal, but yet, there was something that seemed off about him. He was sweating. His eyes were telling a different story. Natsu was definitely nervous.

"Tell me – What's wrong?"

Natsu's jokester persona seemed to have instantly left him alone. He was sitting there, no uttering a sound. _Looks like I've hit a sensitive string_ Mirajane thought to herself. He sat himself down closer to her, before wrapping his arms around her.

 _Should I tell her? I don't know if she can handle it. After all, it's been so long since I've told anyone. Should I tell her – the full thing? No. I'm only going to tell her what happened today._

He felt his mouth move, and slowly, his words began to come out. "I don't feel like myself. I haven't been, since this morning. I heard voices in my head – and they-"

Mirajane's eyes began to close. _Why am I so dizzy? I can't feel myself breathing…_

The Dragonslayer looked at her with genuine concern. _Right! How can I be so stupid? She can't stay in the void for as long as I can!_ "Mira!" he cried out. Quickly scooping her into her arms, Natsu dashed off into the corridor, and opened the door with the sign "home" attached to it.

When he emerged from the portal of his Chaotic Void, he laid her down on a couch. Getting a towel, he dipped it in cold water, and brought the towel to her face. Gently, he pressed the towel on her right cheek, before dabbing it on her lower chin, gradually making his way across her face. He then doused the towel again, before gently placing it on her forehead. _You better be okay Mira. I don't know what I would do without you._

Her eyelids slowly opened. Taking in her new surroundings, she saw a nice clean home, and one that reeked a terrible odor. _Smells just like Natsu._ "Are you feeling a bit better?" a voice called to her. Tilting her head towards the source of the sound, Mirajane saw the man she was thinking about sitting at the edge of his chair, eagerly waiting for her response.

"Yes" she spoke softly. "I just felt a bit dizzy back there."

"IT's all my fault" he began to clench his fists, "I should've known that being in the void for long period of time would be detrimental to your health! It won't happen again, I promise."

As she tried to get up, he held up his hand. "No, stay. Lie down, you need rest. We can talk like this."

"As I was saying, I didn't really feel like myself earlier today." The Dragonslayer continued, "There we these voices in my head, telling me that I was a dangerous person to be around, that one day, I'd ultimately hurt the guild. I could see the imagery in my head. And today, in the guild, I feel like my actions may show my potential threat to everyone else."

Mirajane looked at the one sitting down beside her. "Of course not! You were just a bit too careless, is all. You never had the intention to harm anyone!"

"I hurt him! I tried to use a black magic spell on him! I wasn't consciously trying to do it, I swear! But I could feel myself doing the actions, chanting the words. It was as if _another me_ was forcing me to do the actions while I was only able to watch. I'm scared, Mira. What if I turn back into a ruthless killer? What if I hurt everyone at the guild?"

"Trust me. Natsu, even after hearing about everything you've done, I don't think you can truly blame everything on yourself. You had a terrible first influence to guide you on a way to live, and you've been through a lot. It's going to be alright; you've found a permanent family now."

Pulling him closer, she couldn't help but feel the sadness he carried in his words. _That's just like Natsu, always thinking about the guild and everyone he loves._

"What if I hurt – you, Mira? I'd never want anything bad to happen to you!"

Her heart skipped a beat as she heard those words. "I-"

"Don't say anything, please. I don't want to live in a world of hurt, whether it's caused by me or not. Just let me have this moment." They stayed still, locked in an embrace. Seconds past, minutes, their exchange seemed to last beyond the limits and boundaries of time itself. _Something doesn't seem right. Should I ask him about my flashbacks of his past? Should I ask his relationship to the black dragon?_

"You're not telling me everything, are you?" she was surprised by her own accusation.

"I'm, that's all I have to say, what more do you want-" He definitely looked surprised by the sudden inquiry. Something was up.

"Your life before Fairy Tail. I want to know all about that. For some reason, I have a feeling that what you have been telling me and the rest of the guild isn't the truth" she continued.

"Why would you think that?"

Thinking about the heaviness in her options, Mirajane ultimately decided to reveal to him her usage of her powers to slightly see into his past. "My demon, Sitri, she says that you've slain dragons before. Looking into her memory, I can clearly see that. The take down of the large Ice Dragon. What is th-"

"So this is what it's about" He got up, walking to the other side of the room, as if to think over his words, before seating himself back next to her.

"You won't understand."

"How can I understand if I don't know – if you don't tell me?"

"There are things better left undiscovered."

"I don't like the way you're talking – why hold it all to yourself? Let the guild help you!"

"IT'S NOT THAT SIMPLE, THERE ARE SOME TIMES WHEN YOU HAVE TO LEARN TO JUST FUCK OFF!" He jolted at the sound of his own voice. "I, I'm sorry – Listen, I didn't mean to-"

"It's ok." Mirajane got up, pushing his hand away. "I, went a bit too deep, didn't I? Maybe I should've given you some personal thinking space."

"Yea, it's – "

"Complicated?" her voice emitted a tone of defeat and uncaring. "Yea, I get it. I'll give you your space. Take me back to the guild."

 _She's definitely angry. Now you've done it Natsu._ "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you just then. Please, don't leave me alon-"

"I said, Take me Back to the Guild." Her voice was cold and distant.

With no choice other than to comply he brought her to the guild's second floor, which was mostly empty. After all, it only the few S-class mages of Fairy Tail were allowed there.

"Let's leave each other alone for a bit."

She stomped down from the second floor, back to the bar.

He followed her quickly afterwards. Their loud movements alerted the entire guild. "Hey, something up with you guys?" Gray asked, with a sly smirk, as usual. "No, go away." Natsu coolly responded. Seeing the Gildarts having switched places from the bar to one of the drinking tables, Natsu decided to approach him.

…

…..

….

"Hey, Gildarts?" the pinkhead pulled up a stool next to the Crash Magician.

"Hehe, hey Natsu! You really almost did a number on me there!" the older bloke replied in a joking manner.

"I'm serious. I'm really sorry about hurting you back then – I really didn't want to. I – it was almost as if there was some hidden force dominating my actions. I was acting against my own will – and. This just sounds like a really dumb made up story to you, doesn't it? I know – I don't deserve your forgiveness"

The man stroked his beard as if thinking hard over what the young Dragonslayer had said to him. "Well, to be honest, I'll have you know that you were nowhere close to hitting me – I saw that attack long before it was close to reaching me. Thankfully I was fast, too. If I had a larger body, it would've almost been a direct hit! If that's of any comfort, son, you've gotta train a LOT harder before you can land a heavy blow on me! Heheh"

Natsu seemed to feel a bit better about this, as it seemed like Gildarts was rather chilled over the whole issue. They began to talk about Natsu's childhood, and how Gildarts was almost like a second father to him in the guild, aside from Makarov. He'd taught him how to strategically plan battle tactics and did lots of typical father-son bonding activities together. They did lots of sports.

"I remember that one time, where you said you wished you had a real son like me, Gildarts. Do you not have any children?"

"Well, erm – " the Crash Wizard was having a hard time with this one, "Not that I really know of. I was, how do you put this, pretty _active_ back in the day, if you know what I mean?" he finished the sentence off with a charming wink.

"Alright Gildarts, I gotcha. Hey, why did you come back to the guild anyway?"

"What, am I not welcome here?" he poked fun at the pinkhead.

"Nah, it's just you're usually on these super long missions or something."

"Oh, right. That's a rather serious matter. I'll have to call you, Erza, Mirajane, and Gray for this. Since Laxus isn't here, and I myself have other matters to attend to, I have a mission for the for of you."

"Mirajane? We decided that we'd spend some time apart after some – complications. I'm sure Erza, Gray and I alone can handle it."

Gildarts looked at the Dragonslayer before beginning to chuckle. "Alright, young couples having their ups and downs. Totally understandable. Yea, you three can go."

 _What Gildarts said was true? Mira and I, we'll get over this eventually, right?_

 _ **It's all going to be over soon – Worry not. She will bow down before you when you acquire all the power in the world. Make her part of your empire. She'll be begging to have you back.**_

…

…

….

 **In the Eisenwald Guild….**

A man with cyan hair, a bare upper body, and a large scythe hauled across his shoulder was floating in the air, addressing his few comrades sitting at a meeting table beneath him.

"Alright – We have accessed Lullaby's location. Originally a simple black magic device used to cast the most simple death spells, it was when the flute landed in the hands of the Great Zeref that it beheld great power. He was able to transform such a simple tool into a weapon of mass destruction, one of the demons in the _Book of Zeref_. It is said that when this flute's song is played, it will kill everyone that hears its deadly tune, lulling them into an infinite sleep. The Guild Masters meeting is in Clover in 4 days. Do we know what we need to do?"

"Yes sir!" they chanted in unison.

"Kageyama! Do you remember where the seal is located?"

"Yes, Erigor"

"Okay, then you know what to do"

"I will not disappoint you, oh great Erigor; I'll be on my way."

The one by the name of Kageyama transformed into a shadow, and slipped out through the room's cracks in the wall, escaping into the rest of the world, to obtain one of the deadliest weapons that may bring harm to millions of people.


	12. I've got something to say - Q and A

**Q:** Why is Natsu able to kill so many dragons - but then gets wrecked by Gildarts?

 **A** : Natsu uses Dragonslayer Magic, a magic that is utilized specifically to deal with dragons. Thus, unlike other offensive spells, his damage output is amplified and actually deals damage to dragons. Dragons feel over 5 x of what other creatures, such as wizards would feel from his attacks. This is why some of the spells he used to defeat other dragons may not have an effect that is as large on other mages.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Q:** Why is Natsu so afraid of Erza and Mira? He's clearly more powerful than them.

 **A:** When he was younger, Natsu was brought up by dragons. His only social interaction was with Igneel and Acnologia. He's learned to not fear dragons because he's grown up amongst a few. He's had little interaction with humans, aside from those in his village life. Erza is a very scary woman. His initial fear comes from her displayed aggressiveness and established dominance over other children and himself. We do know that later on he feels less scared of her, as of Ch 10

As for Mira, he's not really afraid. Their relationship is more of a "teasing" one. Think of it as Natsu and Lucy from canon, but he's more emotionally dependent, and Mira is a bit more of her sadistic old self.


End file.
